An seiner Seite
by bubblersparadise
Summary: Kathy hat bei dem Unfall so schwere Verletzungen erlitten, dass sie kurz nach Elis Geburt verstarb. Nun muss Elliot mit den fünf Kindern alleine zurechtkommen.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: An seiner Seite

Rating: M18

Pairing: Wer könnte das bloß sein? E/O vielleicht irgendwann einmal …

Zusammenfassung: Kathy hat bei dem Unfall so schwere Verletzungen erlitten, dass sie kurz nach Elis Geburt verstarb. Nun muss Elliot mit den fünf Kindern alleine zurechtkommen.

_Elliot ist 34, Olivia 32, Maureen 16, Kathleen 14, Richard & Elizabeth 10 – immerhin ist Elliot mit 18 Jahren Vater geworden und Alex ist ihr ADA (Lasst mich Träume haben!)_

**Kapitel -1**

„Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub", predigte der Priester an dem regnerischen Tag an dem sich eine große Gemeinde in schwarz gekleidet am St. Monica Friedhof eingefunden hatten, um eine geliebte Mutter, Ehefrau, Schwester, Tochter und Freundin beizusetzen.

Es waren nur vier Tage vergangen, seitdem Elliot seine Partnerin Olivia damit beauftragt hatte, mit seiner Frau Kathy ins Spital zu fahren. Vier Tage, seitdem ein alkoholisierter Autofahrer in sie gerast war. Vier Tage seitdem sein Sohn auf die Welt gekommen war. Vier Tage, seitdem er seine Frau verloren hatte. Sie war noch in derselben Nacht an ihren schweren inneren Blutungen verstorben, sie war chancenlos gewesen, hatte ihm ein Arzt erklärt.

Seine Kinder weinten am Bett der verstorbenen Mutter Meere von Tränen nur Elliot konnte es nicht. Er hatte seinen Sohn ein einziges Mal gesehen, Kathy hatte den Namen Eli ausgesucht gehabt und so hatte er ihn dem Säugling gegeben, seitdem befand er sich in Olivias Obhut. Wenn ihm jemand das Fläschchen im Spital geben musste, dann war sie es. Die Stablers hatten nicht lange diskutiert. Die junge dunkelhaarige Frau hatte ihre Hilfe angeboten und man hatte sie ohne Umschweife angenommen, aus Gewohnheit. Olivia war immer da, wenn jemand etwas brauchte, besonders wenn es sich um Elliot oder ein Mitglied seiner Familie handelte. Und indirekt gab sie sich die Schuld an dem Unfall, an Kathys Tod. Es war immerhin sie gewesen, die am Steuer gesessen war. Elliot hatte sie kurz in den Arm geschlossen, hatte ihr erklärt, dass es nicht so sei. Es wäre auch passiert, hätte er sie gefahren. Es würde keinen Unterschied machen. Olivia war sich aber sicher, dass er sich insgeheim die Schuld gab, seine Frau nicht ins Spital gebracht zu haben.

Immerhin lebte sein Sohn.

Der Regen prasselte auf das aufgestellte Zelt, die Menschen standen eng aneinander gedrängt, viele weinten bittere Tränen, manche sahen stoisch dem Priester zu, als er Erde in das Grab warf und segnende Worte sprach.

Als sich die Menge nachdem jeder die Möglichkeit hatte, Erde auf den versenkten Sarg zu werfen, auflöste, sprach Elliots Schwiegermutter diesen an.

„Wir müssen sprechen, Elliot", erklärte sie ihm hart. Niemals hatte er sich mit seinen Schwiegereltern gut verstanden. Sie hatten ihm die Schuld daran gegeben, dass Kathy nichts aus ihrem Leben gemacht hatte, nur Mutter und Hausfrau geworden war.

„Über was?", fragte er etwas entrüstet, wissend, dass mit einer gewissen Sicherheit etwas kommen würde, was ihm missfallen würde.

„Die Kinder. Unser Anwalt sagt, dass sie bei dir nicht gut aufgehoben wären. Du arbeitest viel. Zu viel. Wir wollen sie zu uns nehmen. Wir sind beide in bereits Rentner und können besser auf sie Achtgeben."

„Nein."

Olivia trat langsam mit Eli am Arm an Elliot heran und wollte ihm gerade eine Hand auf den Arm legen, um ihm ihren Beistand zu symbolisieren aber er lehnte diesen in diesem Moment ab.

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe bei der Kindererziehung von euch. Es funktioniert wunderbar so, wie es im Moment ist."

„Also … wir sind der Ansicht, dass … unser Anwalt meinte … wir … dann müssen wir vor Gericht gehen."

„Versucht es. Ich geben meine Kinder nicht her!" Nun war es Elliot, der nach Livs Hand griff und sie in seine schloss. „Ich werde wie ein Löwe um sie kämpfen. Niemand raubt mir meine Kinder auch nicht ihr!"

„Du kannst nicht einmal für den Säugling sorgen", fuhr sie ihn harsch an.

„Er hat einen Namen, Eli. Und er wird nicht vernachlässigt. Eli hat alles, was er benötigt."

„Ein Kind in seinem Alter braucht eine Mutter, jemanden …"

„Wir schaffen das schon, Mrs. Malone, glauben sie mir. Wir schaffen das, " entgegnete ihr Olivia sanft, den schlafenden Säugling im Arm.

Wütend trat Mrs. Malone von einer Stelle auf die andere. „Sie haben doch keine Ahnung von Kindererziehung, wer auch immer sie sein mögen. Keine Ahnung!"

„Olivia ist meine Partnerin", erklärte er und wollte Olivia am liebsten ganz nahe an sich heran drücken um seiner Schwiegermutter zu zeigen, dass sie eine Einheit waren, eine Einheit, der man die Kinder nicht entreißen konnte.

Im Stabler Haus in Queens fütterte Olivia den Kleinen, badete ihn, zog ihn an und um, machte all das, was eigentlich Kathys Aufgabe gewesen war. Sanft strich sie ihm über seine seidigen blonden Locken. Sie hatte sich bereits in das Kind verliebt. So viel Zeit hatte Olivia zuvor noch nie mit einem Säugling verbracht, es schien Intuition zu sein, was wann zu machen sei.

Wenn sie sich abends verabschiedete und ihren Weg in ihre kleine einsame Wohnung antrat, brach ihr jedes Mal fast das Herz, wissend, dass sie Eli zurücklassen musste. Und Eli wusste mit seinem jüngsten Sohn nichts anzufangen.

Oftmals sagte er sich, dass Kathy noch leben würde, wäre er in dieser einen Nacht nicht schwach geworden, nach Hause zurückgekehrt und hätte sie geschwängert. Indirekt gab er sich an dem Unfall selbst die Schuld. Viel zu wenig wusste er über seine Kinder, seien verstorbene Frau – die ganze Familie.

Eli schlief in der Wiege in der Ecke seines Schlafzimmers. Einmal hatten sie darüber gesprochen, dass das Haus für fünf Kinder zu klein war, während der Schwangerschaft. Nun war der Nachwuchs da und die Räumlichkeiten immer noch beengend. Nicht einmal anschauen konnte er den Neugeborenen. Sofern er weinte, konnte nur Olivia ihn beruhigen. Eli wollte weder von Maureen noch von Katie gewiegt werden, nur von Liv. Wie konnte er sie so in das Leben seines Sohnes einbinden. Irgendwann würde ihr all das zu viel werden und dann würde sie gehen und er mit all seinen Problemen wieder alleine dastehen.

Nicht nur, dass er sich im Klaren war, dass es finanziell eng werden würde, wenn er weniger arbeiten würde, nein, die Bestattungs- und Krankenhauskosten hatten ein großes Loch in sein Konto gerissen. Im Moment wusste er noch, wie er die Rechnungen bezahlen sollte, aber die Angst, dass das sich bald ändern würde, fraß ihn von innen auf.

Die Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Eli war bereits ein knappes Monat alt, als Elliot einen Anruf am Revier bekam, von der Hausbank. Als ob der Tag nicht schon genügend kaum bekämpfbare Probleme aufgeworfen hatte, nein, jetzt musste ihm der Angestellte auch noch erklären, dass er mit der Hypothek im Rückstand war. Der muskulöse Detective hatte sich fest eingebildet, den Scheck ausgestellt zu haben, wie so viele andere auch. Zuvor hatte sich Kathy immer um die finanziellen Aspekte des Haushalts gekümmert – er hatte nur seinen Gehaltsscheck abgegeben.

Maureen und Katie konnte er mit seinen Problemen nicht belasten, die Mädchen waren zu jung um zu verstehen, was wirklich los war. Um zu verstehen, dass der bankrott nahte und er die Kinder vielleicht wirklich bald seiner Schwiegermutter übergeben musste, da er das Haus nicht halten konnte.

Vier Stunden zuvor war ein Brief vom Gericht eingetroffen, der ihn zu einer Gerichtsverhandlung lud. Die Malones wollten wirklich das Sorgerecht, das alleinige, für alle fünf Kinder erstreiten.

Verzweifelt saß Elliot, das Handy noch in der Hand, auf einem Bett oben im Umkleide- und Schlafbereich des Reviers. Der Brief lag neben ihm. Er war am Ende und musste sich eingestehen, dass er keinen Rat mehr wusste. Er war kurz davor alles zu verlieren und die Zeit schien ihm wie Sand zwischen den Fingern zu verlaufen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Türe und bereits von der Art und Weise wusste er, dass es sich nur um Olivia handeln konnte. Wahrscheinlich war sie eine längere Zeit vor der Türe gestanden, bis sie sich entschlossen hatte, ihn zu stören – zumindest vermutete er dies.

Sie trug dunkelblaue Jeans und einen hellblauen Pullover. Ihr Haar hatte sie lang wachsen lassen und er liebte ihre Stirnfransen, sie betonten ihre wunderbaren dunkelbraunen Augen, die ihn immer wieder an Schokolade erinnerten. In Momenten wie diesen, wollte er sich in ihnen verlieren.

Ohne Worte setzte sich seine Partnerin neben ihn auf das Bett. Der Raum war kahl, die Wände unverputzt, die Betten aus Eisen und kühl – ein Raum, dessen Nutzen im Vordergrund stand und nicht seine Wärme, Freundlichkeit oder Ähnliches.

Sie nahm den Brief von seiner anderen Seite, bereits ahnend um was es sich dabei handelte. Elliot ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände sinken.

„Sie wollen mir die Kinder wegnehmen", klagte er und das erste Mal seit Kathys Tod konnte er seinen Tränen freien Lauf lassen.

„Nein? Kathys Mutter", sagte sie zu sich selbst, als sie die Ladung las. „Wir werden das verhindern."

„Und wie? Ich kann nicht mehr… Nichts geht mehr… Es ist aus."

„Elliot?", fragte sie und legte beruhigend ihre Hand um seine Schultern.

„Wir werden das Haus verlieren. Ich kann die Raten nicht mehr bezahlen."

Liv war entsetzt und zugleich enttäuscht, dass er nicht schon zuvor mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Doch in Wahrheit war sie in den letzten Wochen weniger und weniger bei ihnen gewesen, hatte langsam Abstand gewonnen und sich eingeredet, dass es bessere wäre, die Stablers mit dem Tod Kathys selbst umgehen lernen zu lassen. Und vor allem war es für sie besser, da sie nicht wusste, wie lange sie es schaffen würde, abends nach Hause zu gehen, wenn Maureen und Katie sich in den Schlafen weinten, die Zwillinge alles rund um sich ignorierten und Eli nicht wusste, wieso die einzige Person, die sich um ihn kümmerte, plötzlich nicht mehr da war.

Einige Nächte war sie wach gelegen und hatte daran gedacht, wie es dem kleinen Mann nun ginge aber niemals hatte sie Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass Elliot in Problemen wie diesen stecken könnte.

„Ich rufe Alex an und bitte sie am Abend sich mit uns zusammenzusetzen." Sanft strich sie ihm über die Wange und Elliot lehnte sich sanft an sie, nahm ihre Körperwärme an. Gott, wie er diesen Geruch, Duft liebte. Oftmals hatte er sich gefragt, was es war. Lilien? Nein, gegen diese war sie allergisch. Vielleicht Lavendel? Es war kein Parfum sondern ihr Duschgel. Ihr Parfum kannte er auswendig, ein schwerer Duft, leicht süßlich – Hugo Boss ‚Deep Red'. Es war Munch gewesen, der ihn ihr einmal zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte und sie seitdem damit versorgte, nach wenigen Tagen hatte sich einst herausgestellt, dass sie den Duft gerne trug und er ihr stand.

Am Küchentisch bei Kaffee und Pizza hatte Alex alle seine Unterlagen durchforstet, Versicherungen aussortiert, wichtige Stellen markiert und ihn diverse Tipps für die baldige Sorgerechtsverhandlung gegeben.

„Welche Möglichkeiten haben wir? Welche Chancen?", fragte Olivia als sie um die heiße Tasse ihre Hände schloss und die Wärme förmlich in sich aufsaugte.

„Nach dem Lesen all dieser Unterlagen muss ich sagen, dass die Chancen nicht gut stehen. Du musst verstehen, dass die Malones einfach das stabilere Heim bieten würden. Zwei „Elternteile", ein geregeltes und gutes Einkommen, keine finanziellen Sorgen", erklärte Alex mit ernster Miene. „Natürlich gibt es Auswege aber die sind nicht einfach und rechtlich fragwürdig."

„Alex …", sagten beide Detectives zur selben Zeit und forderten die Staatsanwältin somit auf, ihnen die Wahrheit zu offenbaren.

Kurze Zeit versuchte sie dem Thema auszuweichen aber Olivia und Elliot ließen nicht locker und wollten den einzigen Ausweg wissen, der sich der blonden Frau eröffnete.

Eli begann auf einmal laut zu schreien.

„Ich hole ihn schon", sagte Olivia und ging ins Nachbarzimmer um den Kleinen aus seiner Wippe zu nehmen. „Bist du schon wieder hungrig?", fragte sie das Kind, welches sich sofort in ihren Armen gut aufgehoben fühlte und nur noch vor sich hin brabbelte. „Wir machen dir ein Fläschchen und dann …"

„…das kann ich von ihr nicht verlangen", hörte Olivia Elliot nur sagen, als sie da Zimmer wieder betrat.

„Was kannst du von mir nicht verlangen?", fragte sie Elliot etwas verwundert.

„Nichts, Alex vergiss es einfach wieder."

„Es ist mein Ernst Elliot, es ist der einzige Ausweg, der mir eingefallen ist."

„Sag schon", forderte Olivia Alex auf.

„Du solltest dich eher setzen, bevor Alex dir ihre utopischen Ideen offenbart." Elliot stand nach Vollendung des Satzes auf und ging in der Küche auf und ab. Er konnte es von Olivia nicht verlangen, nein, das war eindeutig zu viel.

Alex Cabot holte einmal tief Luft und begann zu erklären. „Wenn Elliot und du heiraten würden, dann könnte man nicht mehr sagen, dass die Malones mehr Leute zur Verfügung hätten, um die Kinder zu versorgen, außerdem kennen und lieben deine Kinder Olivia. Weiters müsste die Ehe nicht von Dauer sein, ein oder zwei Jahre, dann könntet ihr euch scheiden lassen. Außerdem, wenn Olivia ihre Wohnung verkaufen würde, könnte sie einen Teil der Hypothek bedienen."

Der Raum wurde von Stille gefüllt, die nur durch Elis regelmäßiges Nuckeln durchbrochen wurde. Es war bereits spät, die Nacht stockdunkel und Olivia konnte vereinzelt Sterne am Himmel entdecken.

„Natürlich müsstet ihr allen glauben machen, dass ihr wirklich Eheleute seid, daher Bett und Tisch teilen. Der Richter würde auf jeden Fall die Kinder befragen und auch diese müssten davon überzeugt sein." Sie seufzte am Ende und wusste selbst, dass es eine schwere Aufgabe werden würde, alle davon zu überzeugen, da Olivia und Elliot in den letzten Jahren immer mehr auf Distanz gegangen waren, immer mehr Abstand zwischen sich gebracht hatten. Erst Kathys Tod hatte sie langsam wieder zusammenwachsen lassen.

Was konnte sie verlieren, fragte sich Olivia, als sie am Fenster stand und auf den Himmel starrte, die Sterne, die sich nicht bewegten. Was konnte sie verlieren? Sie hatte nichts. Keine Familie, keine Freunde außer Arbeitskollegen und die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie nicht in ihrem Apartment sondern am Revier oder auf den Straßen New Yorks.

„Ich mache es", sagte sie und ihre Stimme durchbrach die absolute Stille. Eli war inzwischen eingeschlafen und das Fläschchen stand auf der Anrichte. Olivia wusste nicht, wie lange sie innegehalten hatte. „Wir schaffen das Elliot."

„Und ich meine … wir …", beide Frauen erkannten, dass Elliot nervös war.

„Hast du dir noch nie ein Bett mit einem Freund geteilt? Ich dachte du warst bei den Marines", sagte Alex mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Das ist doch nicht dasselbe."

„Doch, nur in diesem Fall ist Olivia dein Freund, sogar deine Ehefrau", versuche die Staatsanwältin zu erklären.

Liv strich dem Säugling über die so kleinen Finger. Sie konnte nichts verlieren, sondern nur etwas dazugewinnen. Auf der Gewinnerseite stehen. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben vielleicht.

„Wir werden Möglichkeiten finden. Zwei Betten vielleicht…"

„Nein", fiel ihr Alex ins Wort. „Niemand würde euch getrennte Betten abnehmen. Für eine Heirat so kurz nach ihrem Tod muss mehr Leidenschaft im Spiel sein. Ein Bett."

„Alex …"

„Es war ein Vorschlag, ich halte ihn für riskant. Wenn man euch erwischt, dann kommen die Kinder mit einer 100% Sicherheit zu Kathys Eltern. Ihr müsst alles geben, um diese Ehe glaubwürdig zu machen."

„Liv?"

„Wir schaffen das. Ich gebe dir mein Wort Elliot, die Kinder bleiben bei dir."

„Uns."

„Uns."

Kapitel – 1 – Ende.

Mehr?


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel – 2

„Wie kannst du so einfach sagen, dass du alles aufgibst, nur damit ich die Kinder behalte?", fragte Elliot und fuhr sich durch sein kurzgeschnittenes Haar.

Liv stand in der Küche und hielt Eli wieder im Arm, wiegte ihn sanft in den Schlaf. „Irgendwann hast du einmal gesagt, dass du die längste Beziehung bist, die ich jemals geführt habe", antwortete sie ihm, ohne ihn anzublicken, „und … du brauchst Hilfe und ich kann dir helfen. Was habe ich zu verlieren im Gegensatz zu dir?"

Alex Cabot studierte ihre beiden Freund und ahnte sofort, dass sie eventuell wirklich eine Chance haben, diesen Prozess um die Kinder zu gewinnen. Sofern sie sich bemühen würden.

Für eine kurze Zeit herrschte Stille in der Küche, nur die Geräusche, die Eli beim Schalfen machte, waren zu hören.

„Wie sollen wir das angehen?", fragte Elliot die beiden Damen, die nun am Küchentisch saßen.

Elliot kannte nur zu gut die Nachteile des Hauses. Einst war es groß genug gewesen für seine Familie, bevor Eli auf die Welt gekommen war und die Mädchen noch kleiner waren. Damals hatten sie kein Problem damit gehabt, sich ein Zimmer zu teilen, nun strebten sie nach Freiheit, Raum, um sich ausbreiten und zurückziehen zu können, besonders Kathleen und Maureen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Liz und Dickie den Drang verspüren würden. Und nun sollte er auch Platz für Olivia schaffen, ihr die Möglichkeit geben können, auch einmal die Türe hinter sich zu schließen. Wie sollte dies funktionieren?

„Am besten wäre, ihr gebt offiziell die Verlobung bekannt. Dann solltet ihr ein Datum für die Hochzeit ansetzen, nichts zu Großes aber doch etwas Offizielles. Jeder sollte den Eindruck gewinnen, dass ihr dieses Vorhaben schon länger plant."

Elliot machte sich Notizen, bemalte aber eher den Block als etwas sinnvolle Wörter niederzuschreiben. Olivia legte ihm seinen schlafenden Sohn in den Arm und übernahm das Schreiben.

„Also, einen Termin festsetzen. Wir brauchen keine große Feier, das kommt zu teuer. Vielleicht daher vorerst einmal nur etwas die Familie und engsten Freunde? Vielleicht in drei Wochen, Elliot?"

Er nickte nur, den Sohn haltend, als wäre es nicht der seine.

„Dann müsst ihr mit den Kindern sprechen und ihnen das so erklären, als wäre es … sie müssen den Eindruck bekommen, dass ihr verliebt seid … niemals dürfen sie glauben, dass alles nur gespielt ist. Der Richter wird sie befragen, genauso wie die Frauen vom Jugendamt, man wird ihnen glauben, wenn es real wirkt."

„Wir müssen real wirken …", wiederholte Olivia. „Und wie meinst du das?"

„Muss ich euch das wirklich erklären?"

Beide starrten die blonde Frau nur an und sie erkannte, dass sie so perplex zu sein schienen, dass es wirklich einer Erklärung bedurfte.

„Man geht sich nicht aus dem Weg. Schläft in einem Bett. Berührt sich auf liebliche Art und Weise. Man lacht gemeinsam, auch wenn es jetzt schwer für euch ist. Aber andere Formen der Zuneigung sind sinnvoll, wenn sie es auch abkaufen sollen."

„Andere Formen der Zu …", wiederholte Olivia, „Oh …", und erkannte dann, was Alexandra damit aussagen wollte.

Wie sollte sie Elliot, ihren besten Freund, vor den Augen seiner Kinder nahe kommen, ihn küssen? Ohne dass es beiden peinlich werden würde?

„Ihr müsst es nicht übertreiben. Auch wenn ihr am Revier seid, überall müsst ihr den Schein wahren, dass ihr ein Paar seid, verliebt."

„Niemand wird es uns glauben", murmelte Elliot, „nicht so kurz nach Kathys Tod."

„Glaubt mir eines, sie werden es auch abkaufen, wenn ihr euch etwas bemüht." Alex konnte ihnen nicht sagen, wie hoch mittlerweile der Wettpool war, wie viele Menschen inzwischen ihre Einsätze platziert hatten. Auch sie hatte ihren Tipp abgegeben. Jeder erwartete, dass Elliot nun einen Schritt wagte, sich schlussendlich noch Olivia nähern würde, da das Hindernis, welches bisher ihrer Liebe im Weg gestanden war, unter der Erde lag.

Natürlich trauerte Elliot um seine Frau, immerhin waren sie 16 Jahre verheiratet gewesen, doch wie viele davon glücklich?

Er bereute keines seiner Kinder gezeugt zu haben, nur bei Eli hatte er erkannt, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Nicht einen Schritt hätte er an diesem Abend aus seinem Apartment machen dürfen und wenn, dann nicht nach Queens fahren sondern in eine andere Richtung, vielleicht in eine Bar oder zu Olivia.

Aber die Frage, die er sich stellte war immer noch, wie es sein konnte, dass sie so leichtfertig und schnell einwilligte, ihr Leben hinter sich zu lassen, um seine Frau zu werden.

Sie ging aus, hatte Dates, schlief mit Männern, erklärte er sich. Sie würde weiterhin ihre Sexualität frei ausleben wollen und er würde ihr nicht im Wege stehen, auch wenn es sein Bild einer Ehe widersprach. Aber es war Olivia. Sie war anders als die Frauen, die er bisher kennengelernt hatte.

„Gut. Was müssen wir noch erledigen?", fragte Olivia, den Stift immer noch in der Hand.

Alex Cabot nahm eine Liste zur Hand, die sie während der Durchforstung der Akten aufgeschrieben hatte.

„Also, du musst deine Wohnung verkaufen und bevor du das tust bereits hier einziehen. Du darfst aber auf keinen Fall all deine Sachen zurücklassen – das würdest du so und so nicht machen, oder? Das Haus muss auf andere Wirken, als würdet ihr wirklich eine Familie sein. Ich sage nicht, dass ihr alle Sachen von Kathy entsorgen sollt, bei Gott nicht. Aber es muss Olivias Touch erkennbar sein."

„Welcher Touch?", fragte sie nervös. „Ich habe keinen besonderen Stil. Ich besitze zwei Teller, zwei Gläser … von allem genau zwei Sachen. Ich besitze keine Antiquitäten oder Ähnliches. Ich habe keine teuren Einrichtungsgegenstände …."

„Das meint sie nicht Liv. Sie meinte, dass auch Bilder von dir und deiner Kindheit oder Mutter am Kamin stehen sollten. Bilder von uns ebenso."

„Genau das meinte ich." Alexandra wunderte sich, ob Olivia wirklich so wenig, was ihr am Herzen lag, besaß.

„Okay. Und was machen wir mit Kathys Sachen?", fragte Liv etwas zögerlich, „Du kannst es den Mädchen nicht antun, dass du jetzt bereits alles weggibst. Sie werden die Situation nicht mögen. Sie werden mich nicht mögen."

„Sie lieben dich, Liv. Wir werden alles von Kathy gemeinsam mit ihnen aussortieren und sie können behalten, was sie als Erinnerung aufheben möchten."

Alex nickte zustimmend.

„Gut, vielleicht kauft ihr auch ein neues Bett. Es wäre, meiner Meinung nach, unmoralisch, in eurem Ehebett gemeinsam zu schlafen."

„Mein Bett ist relativ neu, die Matratze ebenso."

„Gut, dann habt ihr diesen Punkt bereits geklärt", folgerte Alexandra und strich einen Punkt von ihrer Liste. „Dann muss Liv bei der Hypothek mitunterschreiben. Mit zwei Einkommen ist es einfacher, diese zurückzuzahlen."

Elliot stand auf, legte Eli wieder in seine Wippe und kehrte rasch wieder zurück. „Ich will nicht, dass Liv das Haus bezahlt."

„Elliot, es geht darum, es zu behalten. Kannst du die Papiere organisieren, Alex?"

„Selbstverständlich", erklärte sie und notierte sich dies. „ Der nächste Punkt sind die Versicherungen, Olivia als Notfallnummer in den Schulen der Kinder anzugeben …"

Olivias Stift glitt über den Notizblock.

„Ihr müsst den Umzug schnell in die Wege leiten und es auch beim Gericht und am Jugendamt bekanntgeben."

„Wie schnell?"

„Am besten in den kommenden Tagen, vielleicht am Wochenende. Ich würde an eurer Stelle schnell einen Ring organisieren, es muss ja nichts Neues sein, ein alter würde seinen Zweck auch erfüllen, man könnte sagen, es sei ein Erbstück. Dann redet mit Cragen. Er wird euch nicht versetzen, nicht einen von euch. Und am Wochenende organisiert den Umzug."

„Das geht alles so schnell", erklärte Elliot und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. Seine linke Hand strich immer wieder über seinen Kopf, den rechten Zeigefinger hatte er an seiner Lippe. Eine für ihn typische Geste, dachte sich Olivia.

„Wir müssen zuerst, zu aller erst, mit deinen Kindern sprechen. Das wird wohl der schwierigste Punkt von allen werden", erklärte Olivia und legte den Block nieder. „Es wird schon gut gehen, wenn wir sie davon überzeugt haben, dass wir beide das unbedingt wollen!"

Eine Stunde später verließ Alex die beiden Detectives und marschierte in peitschendem Regen zu ihrem Auto.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir das machen sollen, Liv." Olivia merkte sofort, dass er verunsichert war.

„Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, El", sagte sie sanft zu ihm und legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter, er zuckte zusammen. Die dunkelhaarige Frau erkannte, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, allen das verliebte Paar vorzuspielen, wenn er schon jetzt negativ auf ihre Berührung reagierte. „Ich bin gut dabei, mich anzupassen."

Am Morgen, als sie auf der Couch aufwachte, schmerzte ihr Rücken. Der Gedanke, dass es am Boden wahrscheinlich bequemer gewesen wäre, kam ihr mehrmals. Ohne ein Geräusch machen zu wollen, richtete sie sich auf, doch knarrte der Boden unter ihren Füßen. Da Haus war abgewohnt, ein bisschen Farbe würde den Wänden gut tun. Auch der Esstisch hatte bereits bessere Zeiten gesehen, zwei der sechs Stühle wackelten. Der Boden würde abgeschliffen gehören und neu versiegelt und die Heizung wärmte auch nur einen Teil des Hauses gut.

Als sie in der Küche stand, wusch sie sich im Abfluss das Gesicht und band sich die Haare zusammen. Ohne lange suchen zu müssen, fand sie die Zutaten, um Kaffee zu kochen.

Es war Freitag und kurz nach fünf, sie würde noch nach Hause fahren müssen, um sich umzuziehen.

„Olivia?", kam eine Stimme von hinter ihr, als Olivia aus dem Fenster starrte. Sie drehte sich rasch um und sah Maureen im Türrahmen stehen. „Hast du hier geschlafen?"

Die blonde Mähne des Mädchens war in einen losen Zopf zusammengebunden, ihr Pyjama noch sehr kindlich.

„Ja, es ist gestern etwas später geworden", und bevor sie aussprechen konnte, hatte Maureen ihre Arme um sie gelegt und sich an sie gepresst. Anfänglich wusste Olivia nicht, was sie tun sollte, doch dann legte sie schützend die Arme um das Mädchen.

Sie weinte nicht aber suchte den Schutz der erwachsenen Frau und wollte auch nicht von ihr ablassen, als Elliot die Stiegen hinab gekommen war und nun im Türrahmen stand.

„Kommst du heute zum Abendessen, Liv?", fragte Maureen und wollte von der Polizistin nicht ablassen. Noch nie zuvor hatte sich ein Wesen so an ihre Brust geschmiegt und erwartete nicht danach, im Bett eine besonders nette Behandlung zu erfahren.

Sie strich Elliots Tochter über den Rücken und das Haar. Vielleicht würde es doch nicht so schwer werden, sich in dieser Familie einen fixen Platz zu sichern, dachte Olivia.

„Mo, geh doch wieder schlafen, du hast noch fast eine ganze Stunde", sagte Elliot und das Mädchen löste sich von Liv und ging die Stufen hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

„Ich wollte sie nicht aufwecken."

„Das hast du wahrscheinlich auch nicht, Liv. Sie schläft seitdem Begräbnis kaum. Die Schule hat auch schon angerufen und mich informiert, dass sie im Unterricht dafür eingeschlafen ist."

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Was sollte er ihr antworten? Dass sie vieles von und über seine Familie nicht wusste?


	3. Chapter 3

_Ein herzliches Danke an alle Leser! Ich bin gerührt von all dem positiven Feedback. Macht weiter so, erobert mein Schreiberherz. ;) _

Kapitel – 3

„_Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?"_

_Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Was sollte er ihr antworten? Dass sie vieles von und über seine Familie nicht wusste?_

„Ich wollte dich damit nicht auch noch belasten. Liv, du bist bereits rund um die Uhr für uns da, wenn wir dich brauchen. Mo ist alt genug, sie muss damit fertig werden", sagte etwas zu forsch für Olivias Geschmack, verstehen konnte sie ihn allerdings. Doch war Mo ein Teenager, ein Kind und hatte gerade erst ihre geliebte Mutter verloren, auf eine tragische Art und Weise.

Sie selbst hatte sich Jahre auf diesen Tag vorbereiten können, hatte oftmals damit gerechnet, als man Serena ins Spital eingeliefert hatte, weil sie wieder einmal von einem Barhocker gefallen war und stets ihre Visitenkarte in der Geldbörse bei sich trug. Mehr als nur einmal hatte sie daran gedacht, dass es diesmal nicht die Notaufnahme war sondern die Polizei oder gar der Pathologe, um ihr die tragische Nachricht zu übermitteln. Und im Endeffekt hatte es sie dann doch unvorbereitet getroffen, nur war sie ein erwachsener Mensch, hatte damit abgeschlossen, jemals hinter diverse Aspekte ihrer Kindheit und Jugend zu kommen.  
>Maureen hingegen brauchte noch die Führung einer Frau, die Tipps in Sachen Jungs, eine Person, die nicht ihr strenger, wenn auch gerechter, Vater war.<p>

„Das nächste Mal möchte ich es wissen, El. Okay? Wenn wir unter einem Dach leben, darfst du nichts vor mir verschweigen, was die Kinder betrifft. Nein, gar nichts. Keine finanziellen Probleme, schulische oder Ähnliches."

Er nickte nur zustimmend. Wie sollte er auch solche Punkte verbergen, wenn sie Tisch und Bett teilen würden? Sie wäre stets da, er hätte keine Möglichkeit oder zumindest kaum sich zurückzuziehen.

Der Arbeitstag verlief relativ unspektakulär bis zu dem Termin, den sie sich mit Cragen ausgemacht hatten, um eine wichtige private Angelegenheit zu besprechen. Keiner von beiden wollte in die Lage kommen, den gemeinsamen Vorgesetzten zu belügen, aber im Moment diente diese Lüge etwas Höherem, dem Zusammenhalten von Elliots Familie.

„Was ist so wichtig, dass ihr einen eigenen Termin gewünscht habt."

Elliot war nervös, dies merkte Olivia sofort. Er rieb seine Handflächen an seinen Oberschenkeln.

„Das ist nicht so einfach …", begann Olivia und blickte dabei auf ihre frisch geschnittenen Fingernägel. „aber da … Gut, ich erzähle jetzt keine Geschichte um den heißen Brei. Elliot und ich werden heiraten. Bald. Sehr bald."

Cragen blickte Olivia geschockt an, die ihre Augen nun wieder auf ihn gerichtet hatte.  
>Doch war er dies auf keinen Fall. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass es passieren würde, dass sie endlich zusammenfinden, aber nicht, dass es so schnell geschehen würde. Kathy war noch nicht besonders lange bestattet und schon bereitete er sich für eine neue Hochzeit vor. Dies würde Gerüchte geben, böse Gerüchte aber Cragen würde sein Bestes geben, um sie im Keim zu ersticken.<p>

Es war immer offensichtlich gewesen, dass es eine gewisse Spannung zwischen seinen besten Detectives gab, doch wusste Cragen nur zu gut, dass Olivia niemals nur eine Affäre gewesen wäre. Und Elliot, Elliot war sein Ehegelübte stets heilig gewesen, auch wenn es schon seit langem eher einer Freundschaft glich als einer Liebesbeziehung, die er zu Kathy pflegte.

„…Seit ….seit wann?", fragte er nur ungläubig.

„Was? Seit wann?"

„Elliot, seit wann zwischen seid ihr verlobt?", fragte er und stand auf, wanderte zum Fenster und blickte auf das regnerische New York, welches sich im späten Herbst zunehmend in einen Schleier aus Grau und Braun hüllte.

„Seit ein paar Tagen", entgegnete ihm Olivia. „Wir lieben uns", erklärte sie des Weiteren etwas trocken, „und da wir auch zusammenziehen, dachten wir, dass es der geeignete Zeitpunkt wäre, unserer Liebe einen offiziellen Charakter zu geben."

„Ihr überstürzt …", begann Cragen und blickte auf Elliot, der seine Hand nun in Olivias hatte.

„Nein, es ist eine wohlüberlegte Tat. Zwischen uns war nie etwas, so lange Kathy noch gelebt hat. Nun, nun haben wir die Möglichkeit …"

„Dann eine herzliche Gratulation", schob er ein und setzte sich wieder.

„Und wer von uns muss gehen?", fragte Elliot etwas zögerlich nach. Dies war der Grund für den Termin gewesen.

Cragen blickte beide längere Zeit an, ohne zu antworten. Immer wieder hatte man ihm gesagt, dass die beiden sich zu nahe stehen würden und immer wieder, wenn er dann die Frage gestellt hatte, ob er sie trennen sollte, hatte man ihm gekontert, dass er dann seine besten Detectives verlieren würde. Und im Moment war es nicht anders. Er könnte sie neu aufteilen, neue Duos bilden, doch damit würde er auf die Effizienz der Einheit schmälern.

„Vorerst niemand, solange es zu keinen beziehungstechnischen Differenzen kommt. Sobald auf meinem Revier gestritten wird, wird einer versetzt. Verstanden?"

„Natürlich", antworteten beide beinahe gleichzeitig.

„Und jetzt unter uns. Wie haben es die Kinder aufgenommen?", fragte Cragen und man konnte den veränderten Ton in seiner Stimme wahrnehmen. Nun war er nicht mehr der Boss, der Leiter der Einheit sondern der Freund, die Vaterfigur.

„Sie wissen es noch nicht. Wir sagen es ihnen heute am Abend und haben uns schon auf großen Konter eingestellt", erläuterte Elliot

„Wieso?"

„Kathleen", antwortete Elliot nur, ohne näher auf die Probleme, die seine zweitälteste Tochter machen könnte, einzugehen. Olivia nickte zustimmend, unwissend, was auf sie zukommen könnte.

„Dann entlasse ich euch nach Hause", sagte er, stand auf und umarmte Olivia. Etwas, dass er sehr selten tat und Olivia in dieser bestimmten Situation sehr viel bedeutete. Es war eine Form von Zustimmung, die er ihr erteilte. „Aber sagt es noch dem Rest der Meute, bevor ihr geht", forderte er.

Als sie das Büro verließen, war Elliots Hand noch in ihrer und Olivia musste sich eingestehen, dass es sich gut anfühlte. Nichts von all dem war für sie ein Spiel sondern eher Glück auf Zeit. Ja, sie liebte ihn, vielleicht hatte es sogar ein halbes Jahr gedauert, dass sie es sich eingestehen konnte. Aber es war eine andere Form, nicht die, die sie gegenüber all den Männern empfand, mit denen sie in den letzten Jahre Beziehungen eingegangen war. Es war etwas Spezielles, Einzigartiges. Es war eine tiefe Freundschaft, eine Form von Intimität ohne sexuell zu werden. Einfach zu wissen, was der andere denkt, fühlt. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen dies nicht mehr der Fall war, in denen Streit und Unklarheit zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte. Die Zeit, nach seiner Rückkehr zu Kathy. Vielleicht war es auch Unverständnis gewesen.

Als sie vor Munch und Fin standen und Elliot ihre Hand immer noch nicht freigegeben hatte, wusste sie, dass diese Aufklärung nicht vielerlei Worte benötigen würde.

„Nein?", fragt Fin ungläubig.

Olivia nickte und zwang sich zu lächeln. Es sollte für sie doch einfach sein, kurzzeitig einen Traum leben zu dürfen und doch schien es ihr, als würde sie ihre besten Freunde betrügen und belügen mit dieser Tat.

„50 Dollar in meine Richtung", sagte Munch und öffnete seine Handfläche, die er zuvor zu Fin gestreckt hatte. Ohne etwas zu entgegnen, gab der dunkelhäutige Mann ihm den Betrag.

Beide nahmen Olivia in den Arm, wünschten Elliot viel Glück. Als Elliot den bevorstehenden Umzug ansprach, boten beide ihre Hilfe an und erklärten zudem, auch noch einige Männer organisieren zu können, um diese Arbeit zu erleichtern.

„Kann einer von euch auch etwas malern? Das Schlafzimmer, wie auch das Wohnzimmer könnten etwas neue Farbe gut gebrauchen", erkundigte sich Olivia vorsichtig, erkannte aber sofort, dass sie Elliot damit gekränkt hatte.

Über einige Jahre hinweg hatte er kein Geld in die Renovierung des Hauses gesteckt, stets nur das Notwendigste notdürftig repariert, um den Kosten, die ein Handwerker verursachen würde, zu entgehen. Es gab stets Ausgaben, die ihm wichtiger waren – die Schulbildung seiner Kinder.

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete Fin, „sag mir welche Farbe, Babygirl und ich bringe die Sachen gleich mit, als Einweihungsgeschenk."

Sie einigten sich schlussendlich, die Farbwahl noch mit den Kindern besprechen zu müssen. Elliot wollte ihr dabei die Oberhand überlassen, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel in seinem eigenen Haus das Zepter aus der Hand zu geben.

Kathy hatte auf all das keinen besonderen Wert gelegt. Ihr hatte es immer gereicht, wenn alles sauber war und funktionstüchtig. Er sah schon, dass Liv einige Dollar in sein Haus investieren würde, würde er ihr dies erlauben.

„Pizza", schrie Elliot durch das Haus, als sie dieses betreten hatten. Es schien, als würde der anhaltende Regen gar nicht mehr aufhören und wahrscheinlich irgendwann in Eisregen und dann in Schnee übergehen. Ein Gedanke, den Elliot gar nicht verschwenden wollte. Winter bedeutete Heizkosten und Liv fror quasi immer. Auch diesbezüglich musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen. Die Heizung im Schlafzimmer funktionierte schon seit Jahren nicht mehr richtig, wenn überhaupt. Und der Winter rückte näher.

Sekunden später waren alle fünf am Tisch vereint, Eli stand in seiner Wippe nahe am großen Tisch, um dabei zu sein. Sie hatten fünf verschiedene Pizzen gekauft, ein Vermögen bezahlt. Elliot hatte gescherzt, dass sie sich das lange nicht mehr leisten können würden und einer von beiden die Kunst des Kochens erlernen müsste. Es kam keine Antwort von Olivia. Niemals hatte sie gesagt, dass sie nicht kochen könne, die einzigen Erinnerungen, die sie damit verband, waren einsame Tage während ihrer Kindheit und Jugend, die sie am Esstisch verbrachte, während ihre Mutter bereits vollkommen betrunken auf der Couch lag oder gerade von einer Bar in die andere zog.

Anfänglich wurde gemeinsam, beinahe freudig, gegessen, kaum ein Wort gewechselt. Schließlich unterhielt man sich über schulische Leistungen, die nahenden Examen und mögliche Colleges, die der eine oder andere nach der Highschool besuchen wollte.

Und plötzlich brach Elliot mit der Neuigkeit hervor. „Olivia und ich werden heiraten." Und als ob die verdutzen, teilweise entsetzten Gesichter noch nicht gereicht hätten, schoss er gleich hinterher: „Und am Wochenende wird sie bei uns einziehen".

Als Kathleen aufsprang und in ihr Zimmer stürme, die Türe knallte und selbst Elizabeth aufstand, wollte Olivia all dies rückgängig machen. Maureen sagte nichts, nickte nur. Dickie hingegen hatte ein breites Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Beinahe hätte Olivia typisch Stabler gedacht, aber in Situationen wie diesen, spaßte man nicht herum.

Allerdings musste sich Liv eingestehen, dass Elliot ihnen die Nachricht auch etwas gefühlvoller hätte vermitteln können, vielleicht in Ruhe, ohne dass sie anwesend gewesen wäre. Aber das war nun einmal seine Art.

Es herrschte eine erdrückende Stille. Olivia stand auf und ging quer durch das Haus in den Gartenbereich dahinter. Sie brauchte ein paar Minuten Pause, musste einige Male tief durchatmen.

Inzwischen ging El zu Elizabeth, die auf der Couch sah und ein Bild ihrer Mutter in Händen hielt.

„Wieso Dad?", fragte sie mit Tränen in der Stimme.

„Weil ich sie liebe", murmelte Elliot und schloss sie in seine Arme.

„Und Mom?"

„Eure Mutter werde ich auch immer lieben, weil sie mir euch geschenkt hat aber Olivia … Liv ist schon seit vielen Jahren ein Teil meines Lebens, ein sehr wichtiger. Willst du denn nicht, dass Liv bei uns ist?"

„Doch …", antwortete sie etwas zögerlich, „natürlich aber es kommt so plötzlich. Ich meine … Ich mag Olivia sehr gerne …"

„Gib ihr einfach etwas Zeit. Sie will Kathy nicht ersetzen, niemals, aber sie will für euch und für mich da sein."

Lizzy kuschelte sich an die starke Brust ihres Vaters und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Einige Tage bereits hatte sie keine mehr vergossen, nicht, dass sie ihre Mutter oder den Schmerz vergessen hatte, aber es schien ihr, als hätte sie sich daran gewöhnt, gelernt damit zurechtzukommen.

Dickie fütterte Eli, während Maureen telefonierte, als Olivia wieder in die Küche kam. Weit und breit war von Elliot nichts zu sehen, daher schloss sie, dass er mit einer der Geflüchteten plauderte.

„Darf ich dir packen helfen?", fragte Dickie und bot somit als erster seine Hilfe an.

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete Olivia mit einem Lächeln und schnitt sich noch ein Stück Peperoni Pizza mit schwarzen Oliven ab. „Es wäre mir eine große Freude."

Vom Telefonat bekam sie nicht sehr viel mit, da die älteste von Elliots Töchtern rasch den Raum verließ, um nicht gestört oder belauscht zu werden.

Viele Gedanken schossen Olivia durch den Kopf, oftmals fragte sie sich, ob sie wirklich das Richtige tat, nicht für Elliot sondern für seine Kinder. Sicherlich hätten sie es bei den Malones gut, einen geregelten Haushalt, jemanden der immer da wäre, wenn sie von der Schule nach Hause kämen. All dies konnten sie ihnen nicht bieten. Auf der anderen Seite liebte Elliot jedes seiner Kinder mehr, als man es sich vorstellen konnte, würde töten und ins Gefängnis gehen für sie.

Es wurde immer später und später, Eli schlief in seiner Wippe, Dickie hatte sich entschuldigt noch Hausaufgaben fertigstellen zu müssen und Maureen, Mo war verschwunden, seit Olivia die Küche wieder betreten hatte.

Langsam wollte sie aufbrechen, diesen langen Tag endlich abschließen und in Ruhe vor ihrem Fernseher vielleicht noch ein Glas Rotwein oder ein Bier trinken, all die Anspannung von sich werfen. Doch dann kam Elliot auf sie zu und bat sie zu bleiben, bat sie, die erste Nacht in seinem Haus, an seiner Seite als seine Verlobte zu verbringen. Als seine Verlobte. Elliots Verlobte.


	4. Chapter 4

An seiner Seite – 4

_Langsam wollte sie aufbrechen, diesen langen Tag endlich abschließen und in Ruhe vor ihrem Fernseher vielleicht noch ein Glas Rotwein oder ein Bier trinken, all die Anspannung von sich werfen. Doch dann kam Elliot auf sie zu und bat sie zu bleiben, bat sie, die erste Nacht in seinem Haus, an seiner Seite als seine Verlobte zu verbringen. Als seine Verlobte. Elliots Verlobte. _

Elliot hatte seine Hand in Livs gelegt und zog sie sanft hinter sich her, die Stiegen hinauf in das elterliche Schlafzimmer.

„Ich weiß nicht … Elliot … ich meine …"

„Olivia, glaub mir, es ist das Beste. Die Kinder … nein, wir müssen uns daran gewöhnen."

„Aber ich habe nicht einmal …"

„Mache dir keine Sorgen", antwortete und öffnete die Türe.

Ohne zuvor geplant zu haben, hatte er das Bett neu überzogen – nun zierte beinahe neue hellblaue Wäsche das Bett. Er hatte sie zu dem Zeitpunkt erstanden, als er einst alleine gewohnt hatte, ausgezogen war.

Olivia war bereits zuvor in dem Zimmer gewesen, die Wiege stand schließlich in der einen Ecke und der kleine schlummerte zufrieden und tief in dieser. Aber nun wurde ihr erst bewusst, wie klein das Zimmer war, wie beengend und dunkel. Es schien, als hätte man seitdem Einzug vor beinahe 17 Jahren an diesem Zimmer nichts mehr geändert. Von den Ecken war der Lack abgegangen, die Vorhänge hatten bereits bessere Zeiten gesehen. Es war nichts davon schmutzig sondern lediglich abgewohnt, man hatte nie etwas investiert.

Quasi wie eine Art Reflex war es für Olivia, zuerst einmal zu Eli zu schauen. Wie ein Engel lag er in seinem Bettchen und schlief friedlich, den Daumen im Mund. Anfänglich dachte sie daran, ihm diesen aus dem Mund zu ziehen, entschloss sich dann aber dagegen.

Als sie sich wieder umgedrehte, sah sie, dass Elliot ihr Boxershorts und eines seiner weißen Unterhemden herausgelegt hatte.

„Du kannst ins Badezimmer, wenn du willst, eine extra Zahnbürste ist im Medizinschrank."

In dem Moment in dem die Türe geschlossen war, konnte Elliot endlich wieder durchatmen. Ja, er war nervös, nervöser als jemals zuvor in Olivias Gegenwart. Was wäre gewesen, wenn sie nein gesagt hätte, zu seiner Bitte bei ihm zu bleiben? Was wäre wenn … doch er nicht mehr zu Ende denken, denn schon stand Olivia im Türrahmen.

Ihr Haar war frisch gebürstet und fiel ihr auf die Schultern, all das wenige Makeup war abgewaschen und sie trug nun seine roten Boxershorts mit den Weihnachtsmännern und eines seiner weißen Unterhemden – heiliger Bimbam … sie trug keinen BH unter dem Shirt und er konnte ihren in seinen Augen makellosen Oberkörper begutachten. Sie war Anfang dreißig und hatte wahrscheinlich bereits mehr erlebt als er, in ihrer Kindheit sicherlich. Ihre Mutter hatte sie nie geliebt, sie stets alleine gelassen. Aber auch in den ersten Jahren bei der Polizei – wenn er nur daran dachte, wie viele Beziehungen oder Affären er kennengelernt hat. Und wenn sie nur davon erzählt hatte, mit wem sie an dem einen oder anderen Tag ausgegangen war.

Wie lange sie in der Türe stand, war ihm nicht bewusst, aber es war nebensächlich. Er starrte sie an, und nicht in die Augen. Wie lange war her, dass er einen weiblichen Körper gesehen hatte? Kathy und er hatten in den letzten Monaten ihrer Ehe keine Intimitäten mehr gepflegt. Sie waren Mann und Frau gewesen aber Sex stand nie und war niemals im Zentrum ihrer Beziehung gestanden. Vielleicht am Anfang, bevor Kathleen auf die Welt gekommen war. Und nun offenbarte sich dieser Anblick ihm. Durch die Kälte im Zimmer, konnte er durch das Shirt ihre Brustwarzen genau erkennen, beinahe deren Farbe durchschimmern sehen. Gott, an was dachte er hierbei überhaupt?

Olivia setzte sich auf das Bett, die leere Seite. Elliot zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und rutschte unter die Lacken.

„Dein Bett ist sicherlich bequemer", kommentierte er, als sie es ihm gleich tat.

„Unwichtig", entgegnete sie ihm.

„Am Wochenende holen wir dein Bett, dann fühlst du dich sicherlich wohler."

Ihre Antwort war ein einfaches Nicken.

Sorgfältig studierte sie seinen muskulösen Überkörper, jede einzelne Partie war genau definiert. Mehrmals hatte sie ihm bereits zugesehen, wie er in der Kraftkammer Gewichte gestemmt hatte. Mehrmals hatte sie ihm studiert, als er einhändig Liegestütz geübt hat. Mehrmals. Nein, oftmals. Eigentlich so oft sie konnte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hörte Elliot neben sich schlafen. Er lag auf seinem Rücken, einen Arm unter dem Kopf, der andere lag auf seinem Bauch. Olivia versuchte einzuschlafen aber die Nähe zu ihm machte es ihr quasi unmöglich.

Als Eli sanft zu weinen begann, stand sie auf und nahm ihn zu sich ins Bett, nachdem sie aus der Küche ein frisches Fläschchen geholt hatte. Leise summte Olivia ihm das einzige Wiegenlied vor, dass sie kannte, ihre Mutter hatte ihr nie eines vorgesungen, sie stets alleine gelassen, um alleine in einem dunklen Raum Schlaf zu finden. Einst hatte sie sich geschworen, niemals Kinder in die Welt zu setzen, als sie ein Teenager war, doch im Laufe der Jahre wurde der Wunsch danach immer größer, der Wunsch auch sich selbst zu beweisen, dass sie es besser machen könne, besser als ihre Mutter.

Doch auch in dieser Nacht, wie in so vielen, fand Olivia nur schwer Schlaf, irgendwann überkam sie die Müdigkeit. Eli lag zwischen ihnen im Bett, schlummerte wie ein Engel.

„Daddy, Daddy", hörte Liv plötzlich ein unerwartetes Gewicht auf ihr im Bett landete. Sie riss ihre Augen auf und erkannte Dickie, der nun quer über das Bett kraxelte, um zu seinem Vater zu gelangen. „Daddy, Daddy … Onkel Fin und Onkel Munch warten unten", schrie er noch einmal und auf einmal war auch Elliot hellwach.

„Munch und Fin … heute?" Elliot setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen, erst dann erkannte er, dass Olivia mit ihm ein Bett geteilt hatte, klein Eli zwischen ihnen geschlafen hatte. Sich den Bademantel anziehend, ging er die Treppe hinab und seine beiden Kollegen erwarteten ihn bereits.

„Verschlafen?", fragte Fin und schmunzelte, als er kurze Zeit später Olivia mit zusammengebundenen Haaren und in Elliots Jogginghose die Treppe hinabsteigen sah, Eli im Arm.

Fin hatte viel erwartet aber dies nicht, nicht, dass sie so schnell von den Kindern akzeptiert werden würde, dass sie im gemeinsamen Ehebett schalfen dürfe. Auf der anderen Seite, wieso nicht, immerhin war sie die ganze Zeit, seit Kathys Tod, in diesem Haus ein und aus gegangen.

Ohne viel zu sprechen setzte Olivia Kaffee auf und legte den Kleinen in eine Wippe.

„Heute ist Samstag", erklärte Elliot Olivia und nun realisiert sie es, es war der Tag für den sie ihre Freunde für den Umzug bestellt hatten. Munch hatte inzwischen einige Kübel Farbe ins Haus getragen, eine Abdeckfolie und all dies anderen Sachen, die man benötigte, um Malerarbeiten durchzuführen.

Die Mädchen kamen, da es laut war, nun alle langsam die Treppen hinab, teilweise angezogen, teilweise noch in ihrem Nachtgewandt. Es fielen keine bösen Worte, keinerlei Diskussion kam auf, nichts dergleichen.

„Darf ich dir beim Packen helfen?", frage Lizzie als sie ihre Cornflakes löffelte.

„Sicherlich", antwortete die dunkelhaarige Frau und strich dem Mädchen über den Kopf. Dickie bot in Folge an beim Ausmalen des Schlafzimmers zu helfen, Maureen wollte Olivia helfen und da Kathleen sich weigerte irgendetwas zu machen, wurde sie dazu verurteilt, auf Eli aufzupassen.

Der ganze restliche Vormittag wurde dazu verwendet, Olivias wenige Habseligkeiten in Kartons zu verpacken wobei Elliot aufgefallen war, dass sie die Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafzimmer raushielt, sie im Wohnzimmer, Schrankraum und anderen Räumlichkeiten Sachen in Kartons verstauen ließ aber das Schlafzimmer in die eigene Hand nahm. Innerhalb einer halben Stunde war Olivias Bett auseinandergebaut und im Transporter verstaut. Kurze Zeit später waren es auch einige Bücherregale, ihre Couch und diverse Schachteln mit Kleidung und anderen persönlichen Sachen.

„Wieso wird nur Dads Schlafzimmer ausgemalt?", schrie Kathleen quer durch das Haus, als sie mit den ersten Kisten wieder nach Queens kamen.

„Kathleen bitte," antwortete Elliot und ging ihr entgegen, nachdem er die Kiste abgestellt hatte, „das Zimmer wurde das letzte Mal ausgemalt, bevor Maureen auf die Welt kam, es hat einen neuen Anstrich verdient."

„Das Zimmer? Oder doch alles nur wegen Olivia? Weil sie von ihrer netten Wohnung in dieses schäbige Haus ziehen muss? Beeindrucken willst du sie." Kathleens Worte konnten im ganzen Haus kaum überhört werden und Elliot schämte sich, erkannte, dass sie recht hatte. Wäre Olivia nicht dabei hier einzuziehen, würde man nichts verändern, alles beim Alten belassen und weiterhin dem Verfall preisgeben.

„Wenn du dich benehmen könntest, dann könnte man auch dein Zimmer ausmalen", erklärte er ihr laut genug, dass auch die anderen Kinder ihn hören konnten.

Munch hatte einen Blauton für die untere Hälfte gewählt und darüber ein schönes Creme, um dem Raum doch etwas Wärme zu verleihen. Die neuen Vorhänge, die Alex mitgebracht hatte passten im Ton genau dazu. Anfänglich hatte Alexandra von dem Umzugstag keine Details gewusst aber Munch konnte keinerlei Geheimnisse bewahren, wenn sie ihn nett darum bat, verriet er ihr alles. Und so auch dieses, die Farbwahl und die Uhrzeit.

„Heißt das, dass wir mein Zimmer auch ausmalen?", fragte Lizzie und nahm eine Dose Soda aus dem Kühlschrank. Es hatte wieder zu regnen begonnen und dicke Tropfen prasselten gegen die Fenster in der Küche.

„Nicht in den kommenden Tagen, aber vielleicht können wir kommendes Wochenende in den Baumarkt gehen und uns ein paar Farben anschauen?", schlug Fin dem Jungen vor.

Er nickte zustimmend, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

Kathleen war inzwischen dabei, Kathys Kleidung in Kisten zu packen, um diese dann in der Garage zu verstauen. Sie hatte lange protestiert als Alex ihr vorgeschlagen hatte, die Kleidung der Wohlfahrt zu spenden.

Die Kisten türmten sich am Gang und im Erdgeschoß, weil Kathleen immer noch nicht fertig war. Lizzie hatte über die Menge an Büchern gestaunt, die Olivia besaß und sortierte diese in die beinahe leeren Bücherregale im Wohnzimmer ein, die zuvor eher eine Ablage für Ziergegenstände gewesen war, die Elliot mittlerweile entsorgt hatte. In einem Wutanfall hatte er die Porzellanfiguren gegen die Wand geworfen.

„Wieso hast du so viele Bücher", fragte das Mädchen die ältere Frau an ihrer Seite.

„Weil ich gerne lese," entgegnete sie ihr.

„Aber du hast doch keine Zeit, du arbeitest doch so viel wie Daddy."

Olivia lachte. „Bisher hatte ich viel Zeit, ich habe mich ja um niemanden kümmern müssen."

„Kann ich eines davon lesen?"

„Komm, setz dich einen Moment zu mir", sagte Olivia und hob das Mädchen auf ihren Schoß, gemeinsam saßen sie auf Olivias Sofa – kein elegantes Stück aber immer noch besser als Elliots. „Wenn du ein Buch lesen möchtest, dann gehen wir morgen in die Bücherei und borgen uns eines aus, wenn du das willst. Das hier sind Bücher für ältere Kinder. Wenn du einmal Maureens Alter hast, kannst du dir eines davon ausborgen aber im Moment bist du noch zu jung dafür."

„Wieso?" Inzwischen hatte sich Lizzie gegen Olivias Brust gelehnt und sie strich ihr durch die langen blonden Haare.

„Weil es brutale Krimis sind und wir erzählen euch auch nicht unsere Fälle. Deswegen denke ich, dass die Bücher noch nichts für dich sind. Aber in irgendeiner Kiste müssen auch ein paar Liebesromane sein, vielleicht könntest du davon einen lesen", schlug sie ihr vor.

„Danke", antwortete sie ihr und küsste Olivia auf die Wange, sprang auf und lief zu den anderen in die Küche.

Nach einigen Stunden des Einräumens und Sortierens errichteten Olivia und Elliot sich im Wohnzimmer ihr Schlaflager, da das Schlafzimmer immer noch zu sehr nach Farbe roch. Die alte Matratze lag vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden und Olivia lag bereits darauf, auf dem Bauch, und hatte ein Buch in ihren Fingern.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du so viele Bücher hast." Elliots Stimme war sanft.

„Schlaflose Nächte. Wenn ich fernsehe, dann schlafe ich noch weniger ein, daher lese ich. Habe ich immer schon gerne. Eines der wenigen Sachen, die meine Mutter mir stets schenkte, waren Bücher. Ich lese für mein Leben gerne, nur die Richtung hat sich im Laufe der Jahre geändert."

„Wieso?"

„Früher Klassiker und Liebesromane und heute sind es Krimis und ab und an ausländische, europäische Literatur."

Einige Minuten später, das Feuer im Kamin knisterte vor sich hin, legte Olivia das Buch zur Seite. Elliot starte sie von der Seite an.

„Danke", sagte er sanft und strich ihr eine Locke hinters Ohr.

„Wofür?"

„Dass du all das machst, all das mit mir durchstehen möchtest."

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete sie ihn und ließ sich von ihm an ihn ziehen. Nun war sein Körper an den ihren gepresst, ihr Kopf rastete auf seinem Oberarm, seine Hand lag um ihre Taille. Ihre Haare rochen nach Blüten, die Haut ihrer Schulter nach Kokos.

Elliot sagte sich, als seine Arme sie umschlossen, dass er sich an diesen Geruch gewöhnen konnte und Olivia war in dieser Nacht endlich einmal in der Lage durchzuschlafen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel -5

_Elliot sagte sich, als seine Arme sie umschlossen, dass er sich an diesen Geruch gewöhnen konnte und Olivia war in dieser Nacht endlich einmal in der Lage durchzuschlafen._

Als sie ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster fielen, Olivia zärtlich kitzelten, wurde die Ruhe schnell gestört, durch Kinder, die die Treppe hinab stürmten und Frühstück wünschten, forderten, verlangten.

Olivia lag am Bauch, den Polster fest umklammert in ihren Armen, immer noch tief schlafend und mittlerweile die Decke über den Kopf gezogen.

„Sch …", forderte Elliot seine Kinder auf, Olivia noch etwas schalfen zu lassen aber es schien unmöglich, sie aufzuhalten. Elizabeth stürmte auf das Schlaflager zu und kroch unter Olivias Decke. Sie sagte zwar nichts zu ihr aber kuschelte sich, wärme suchend, an die ihr so bekannte Frau. Wenige Minuten später, hatte Olivia einen Arm um das Mädchen gelegt, immer noch schlafend, und drückte da Mädchen an ihren Körper, die Wärme teilend, die sie zu geben hatte.

Gemeinsam kochten sie Tee, Kaffee und Kakao, rührten den Teig für Pfannkuchen fertig an und schälten Obst für das gemeinsame Frühstück. Elliot wollte Olivia aufwecken, als er die beiden weiblichen Wesen erblickten. Es war etwas, nachdem er sich in den letzten Wochen gesehnt hatte – das Glücklich-sein seiner Kinder. Elizabeth sah so unschuldig aus, nicht wie ein zu schnell erwachsengewordenes Kind sondern wie das was sie wirklich war – ein Kind. Ein Kind, das sich nach Liebe und Nähe sehnte, nach einer Frau in ihrem Leben, die sie ihr Eigen nennen konnte. Eine Mutterfigur. Olivia.

Maureen und Katie kümmerten sich um die Pfannkuchen, Elliot um Eli und gemeinsam richteten sie den Tisch her. Mehrmals hatte er bemerkt, wie Dickie einen Blick auf die zwei schlafenden Wesen gerichtet hatte. Es war ihm nichts Neues, dass sein Sohn eine spezielle Vorliebe, Zuneigung, gegenüber Olivia entwickelt hatte, wahrscheinlich immer schon hatte.

„Dickie", sagte er sanft und griff seinem Sohn auf die Schulter, „Wecke die beiden doch auf, das Frühstück wäre fertig."

Alle frei standen im Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer und beobachteten, wie unsicher Dickie war, als er über ihnen stand, und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis er sich entschieden hatte. Irgendwann beugte er sich zu den schlafenden Formen und platzierte einen unschuldigen Kuss auf Olivias Wange, griff ihr auf die Schulter und rüttelte diese sanft. Olivia öffnete innerhalb von Sekunden die Augen, blickte den Jungen an und lächelte. Elliot sah, dass Olivia Dickie nun auch lächelte und sich stolz wieder aufsetzte und ihr erklärte, dass das Frühstück fertig wäre und man auf sie warten würde.

Noch im Pyjama saßen sie dann am Frühstückstisch und berieten, was sie an diesem Tag alles zu erledigen hatten, immerhin war es ein Sonntag.

6 Wochen später

„Du sollst nicht immer meine Sachen nehmen", schrie Maureen Katie an und hatte ihr innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden den Schal, den ihre Schwester in Händen hielt, aus den Fingern gerissen. Es war ein grünes Tuch gewesen, dass Kathy ihr einmal geschenkt hatte, Olivia konnte sich an den Geburtstag erinnern.

Sie schritt ein.

„Kathleen, du sollst doch fragen, wenn du dir etwas ausborgen möchtest."

„Sie borgt mir den Schal aber nie, auch nicht wenn ich frage", protestierte das blonde Mädchen und starrte auf den Boden.

„Dann borge ich dir einen von meinen."

„Das ist nicht dasselbe. Ich will diesen Schal."

Es ging in Wahrheit nicht um den Schal. Nicht um das Grün, das ihn vielleicht einzigartig machte. Nein, es ging darum, dass er von Kathy gewesen war, dass sie ihn ihr damals geschenkt hatte. Innerlich tat es Olivia weh, es schmerzte die Kinder so zu sehen, an jeder Kleinigkeit hängend.

Die Renovierung des Hauses, die ihnen im Endeffekt nur einige Pizzen gekostet hätte, war nicht allzu gut angekommen. Die Kinder hatten keine Probleme damit gehabt, dass die Wände neu ausgemalt wurden, die Böden erneuert. Aber, dass Olivia in der Küche einiges umgeräumt hatte, Kathys Sache in Kisten gepackt in die Garage stellte und auch aus dem Schlafzimmer einige Bilder entfernte, auf denen Kathy zu sehen war, war nicht auf Zustimmung gestoßen.

Auch der Fakt, dass Eli sie nun „Mama" nannte, hatte kein Lächeln auf den Lippen der Kinder hervorgerufen. Maureen hatte weinend den Raum verlassen, Kathleen war erstarrt. Vielleicht waren die Zwillinge zu jung, um zu verstehen, was diese Worte bedeuteten, sie waren schier teilnahmslos.

Elliot war an diesem Abend nicht zu Hause gewesen sondern einem Fall nachgegangen. Sie hatten sich mittlerweile so arrangiert, dass immer einer von beiden am Abend bei den Kindern war. Olivia hatte sich eingelebt, hatte dem Haus ihren Touch verliehen, etwas das sie zuvor nicht wusste, dass sie besaß. Das Sofa hatten sie ausgetauscht und Maureen hatte einige Sofakissenüberzüge im Handarbeitsunterricht genäht in einem zarten Violett. Die Vorhänge hatten man ebenso ausgetauscht. Die Zimmer der Mädchen hingegen waren unverändert geblieben, keines der Kinder wollte etwas Neues, Anderes.

Mittlerweile war der Winter eingekehrt, bisher hatte es nicht geschneit aber es war kalt geworden. Die Wetterfrösche prognostizierten bereits den kältesten Winter des Jahrhunderts aber dies schien im Moment noch niemand so recht glauben zu wollen.

„Dad muss das unterschreiben, wenn er nach Hause kommt", erklärte Dickie und legte einen Zettel auf den Esstisch, als Olivia Eli fütterte. Abendbrot hatte es bereits gegeben aber Eli hatte alles verweigert. Wollte nichts essen. Nun, alleine schaffte sie es, ein wenig Apfelbrei zu sich zunehmen.

„Ich könnte doch …"

„Erziehungsberechtigte", murmelte der Junge nur und ging die Treppen langsam wieder hinauf, wissend, dass es eventuell Probleme geben würde, wenn man dahinter käme, um was überhaupt ging.

Olivia las das Blatt, ein offizieller Brief von der Schule. Doch es läutete an der Türe und Olivia vergaß kurzzeitig, dass es etwas sein könnte, dass man offiziell, gemeinsam – Elliot und sie – diskutieren mussten.

„Alex, was für eine Überraschung!", sagte Liv als sie die blonde Frau an ihrer Türe erblickte.

„Ich dachte mir, ich leiste dir ein wenig Gesellschaft, wenn dein Gatte am Revier ist."

Gemeinsam brachten sie den kleinen Jungen ins Bett, schauten, dass alle Kinder versorgt und dabei waren, schlafenzugehen.

„Also sprich, wie ist die Ehe?", fragte Alex als sie gemeinsam auf der Couch saßen und ins lodernde Feuer starrten.

„Wie eine Freundschaft bei der man sich das Bett teilt", antwortete Olivia und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihrem Rotweinglas.

„Und das ist alles? In all der Zeit, was sind es jetzt? Zwei Monate? Ist nicht mehr passiert als schlafen?"

Kurzzeitig versuchte Olivia sich dumm zu stellen, unwissend, was die blonde Frau, Freundin, sie fragte aber sie kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Alexandra Cabot niemals Ruhe gab, bevor sie ihre Antworten gesammelt hatten.

Liv blickte auf ihre Hände, das goldene Band, welches ihren Ringfinger zierte. „Er hält mich, wenn ich schlafe und manchmal, manchmal starrt er mich an, wenn ich aus dem Badezimmer komme."

„Hat er einmal …"

„Nein, er hat nichts gemacht, keinen Schritt gewagt. Wieso auch? Wir haben einen Deal."

„Liv …?"

„Wir sind Freunde."

„Freunde mit gewissen Extras?", forderte Alex sie heraus und Liv schüttelte als Antwort nur den Kopf.

Ein paarmal hatte sie seine Erektion in der Früh gespürt, eine natürliche Reaktion. Wenn er nur in Boxershorts aus dem Badezimmer kam, erregte es sie, zu wissen, dass es alles ihr gehörte, auch wenn sie niemals den ersten Schritt wagen würde. Sie waren Freunde und es war zu riskant, riskant, dass sie alles verlieren würde, die erste und einzige Familie die sie jemals hatte.

„Ihr beide habt Bedürfnisse, wieso …?"

„Stopp Alex. Das sind Sachen, über die wir – also Elliot und ich - nicht sprechen, wieso sollten wir zwei es dann tun?" Liv war aufgestanden und zum Feuer gegangen, legte einen großen Keil nach und das Feuer flackerte auf.

„Weil Freundinnen über so etwas sprechen. Du hast Bedürfnisse, ich kenne dich bereits lange genug. Wie lange ist es nun her? Ein Jahr?"

„Zwei? Aber das hat alles nicht damit zu tun. Es ist wichtiger zu wissen, dass jemand auf einen wartet, wenn man nach Hause kommt, als sexuell befriedigt zu werden. Sicherlich, ja, jeder hat Bedürfnisse, verspürt das Anliegen, aber es würde alles zerstören. Es könnte nicht funktionieren. Unsere Priorität sind die Kinder, nicht wir."

„Kurz gesagt, du hast die rosa Box auch übersiedelt?"

Liv blickte leicht erschrocken zu Alex. Dann entsann sie sich, dass diese blonde Frau es gewesen war, die sie in den ersten Sexshop mitgenommen hatte und sie überzeugte, einen guten Vibrator zu kaufen. Alexandra schien prüde, wenn man sie nur beruflich kannte, war aber in Wahrheit genau das Gegenteil. Lange hatte sie versucht, Olivia für sich zu gewinnen, Olivia dazu zu motivieren, ihr Interesse für Bisexualität zu erforschen, aber sie hatte stets abgelehnt. Dieses eine Mal, in diesem Shop, war Olivia mutig gewesen, hatte unterschiedliche Geräte an ihre Nasenspitze gehalten und sich schließlich für drei unterschiedliche Modelle entschieden. Heute, Jahre später, waren sie bereits ausgetauscht worden, ergänzt und zugleich durch andere, abwechslungsreichere Spielzeuge ersetzt. Stets war es ihr Geheimnis gewesen, niemals hatte sie ihre rosa Schachtel mit einem Mann geteilt. Beim Umzug hatte sie ein paar Mal die Angst gehabt, dass jemand sie entdecken würde, aber als sie sie dann schließlich in ihren Nachttisch stellte, wo sie nur knapp hineinpasste, fühlte sie sich wieder sicher. Nun, Wochen waren seitdem vergangen, hatte sie ihren Lieblingsvibrator im Badezimmer versteckt, und versuchte, sofern sie entspannen konnte, damit Befriedigung zu finden. Manchmal wurde sie gestört, manchmal schaffte sie es nicht, den Höhepunkt zu erreichen, weil sie wusste, dass Elliot im angrenzenden Zimmer auf sie wartete. Andere Male schaffte sie es, kam, Bilder vor Augen, die sie eigentlich nicht haben sollte, von ihrem Ehemann, nackt, über sie gebeugt. In ihrer Fantasie machte er Sachen mit ihr, die noch nie zuvor ein Mann mit ihr angestellt hatte. Nein, Olivia war kein Fan von „abartigen" Sachen, aber sie mochte Spiele, dezente Gewalt, Spielzeug und war offen für viele Sachen, die sie in ihren Träumen für Elliot aufbewahrt hatte.

„Liv?", fragte Alex und holte sie zurück aus ihrer kleinen Traumwelt.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

Die Staatsanwältin lachte sanft und legte einen Arm um Olivias Schulter. „Ob die du Schachtel in Rosa auch übersiedelt hast, habe ich dich gefragt."

„Oh.. ja…", gab Olivia zu und wurde leicht rot.

„Wieso genierst du dich immer noch dafür? Heutzutage hat jede Frau zumindest einen Vibrator zu Hause, egal ob sie einen Partner haben oder nicht. Also? Wo ist das Problem? Ist Elliot etwa so prüde? … So hätte ich ihn gar nicht eingeschätzt."

„Er weiß nicht ….", entgegnete sie ihr.

„Er hat sie nie gesehen?"

„Die Schachtel ja, den Inhalt nein."

Zumindest war sie der Meinung, unwissend, dass er, neugierig wie er war, einmal den metallenen Deckel angehoben hatte, um den Inhalt des schuchschachtelgroßen Behälters zu erforschen. Überrascht war er nicht gewesen, eher etwas verwundert. Stets hatte er gedacht, dass Olivia ihre Dates dazu nutzte, Männern kennenzulernen. Stets war er der Ansicht gewesen, dass einen Partner suchte, um unter anderem auch ihre sexuellen Vorlieben auszuleben.

Aber nein, es schien, als würde sie ihre Frau selbst stehen, sich selbst mit der nötigen Hingabe versorgen.

Dieses Wissen und das Zusammenleben erleichterten ihm sein Leben nicht wirklich. Immer war ihm bewusst gewesen, wann sie ihre Menstruation bekam, da ihre Launen stets heftiger wurden und ihre Vorliebe von Schokolage zunahm. An den Tagen davor trug sie oftmals andere BHs, keine Spitze sondern nahtfreie Wäsche.

Es verängstigte ihn mittlerweile, sie gut er Olivia kannte, ihren Körper, ihre Persönlichkeit. Ja, zuvor waren sie beste Freunde gewesen aber ein Zusammenleben änderte alles. Vielleicht nicht alles aber sehr vieles zumindest.

Ende Kapitel – 5


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel – 6

++ eine Woche später ++

„Sag mir nicht, wie lange ich weggehen darf, du bist nicht meine Mutter", schrie Kathleen Olivia an und stürmte aus dem Fenster.

„Solange du unter diesem Dach wohnst, musst du dich …"

„Dann solltest du ausziehen! DU bist nicht meine Mutter und wirst sie nie sein, also für dich nicht so auf. Du bist die Frau meines Vaters."

Man konnte das junge Mädchen im ganzen Haus hören.

„Und all dies ändert nichts daran, dass du unter der Woche nicht ausgehst, außerdem bist du gerade erst 14 Jahre alt", konterte Olivia bevor sie dem Mädchen die Treppe hinauf folgte. Das Mädchen lag auf dem Bett und weinte, bitterlich.

Anfänglich stand Liv einige Minuten in der Türe und wollte das Zimmer nicht, betreten aber als sie das Schluchzen hörte, konnte sie nicht anders als sich langsam zu ihr zu begeben. Die in dunkelblaue Jeans und eine rosa Bluse gekleidete Polizistin setzte sich zu dem Mädchen aufs Bett, lehnte sich neben sie, den Kopf aufgestützt, streifte ihre Schuhe ab und strich dem Mädchen sanft über den Rücken. Das Schluchzen wurde nicht weniger, aber der Teenager ließ es zu, von der „Stiefmutter" berührt zu werden. Gestreichelt zu werden. Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Mädchen sich Liv zugewendet hatte und ihren Kopf an ihre Brust drückte und weiter weinte.

„Sch..sch…", murmelte Olivia leise vor sich um Kathleen zu beruhigen, aber sie weinte weiter. Für einige Minuten oder länger, die Zeit schien keine Rolle zu spielen, lag Olivia neben ihr und das Mädchen presste nun sein Gesicht an ihre Brust und schluchzte erbärmlich weiter. „Ich vermisse sie so", sagte sie zwischen durch einige Male und Olivia antwortete ihr nur sanft und beinahe zärtlich „Ich weiß. Das ist normal, mein Liebes."

Dieser Tag veränderte Kathleens Beziehung zu Olivia maßgebend. Das Mädchen suchte nun förmlich die Wärme der zuvor kaum geduldeten Frau. Immer wieder kam sie und umarmte sie einfach, einmal, als Olivia frei hatte, kroch sie sogar zur ihr ins Bett und Olivia wachte auf und fand das schlafende Mädchen an sich gepresst vor.

„Elliot … treib mich nicht in den Wahnsinn!", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Ich möchte Zähneputzen", schrie er durch die Türe.

„Elliot, ich liege in der Badewanne."

„Ja und, ich schaue auch nicht hin."

Einige Sekunden überlegte sie und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl einfacher war, ihn ins Badezimmer zu lassen und nachher weiter zu entspannen, als aus der Wanne zu steigen und auf all den Komfort zu verzichten.

„Dann komm schon rein", erklärte sie leicht gereizt und versuchte den Schaum über delikate Stellen zu platzieren aber er reichte kaum aus.

Elliot schritt ins Bad, schloss die Türe hinter sich und war beinahe am Fluchen, als er seine Frau in seiner Badewanne liegen sah. Ihr Haar war hochgebunden und er konnte ihren Brustansatz erkennen, zudem schwor er, dass ihre Augen geschlossen warnen. Ihr Mund leicht geöffnet.

„Dad", schrie eine Stimme durch das ganze Haus und riss Elliot quasi aus der Trance. Er öffnete die Türe und lief zum schreienden Kind, Olivia – schnell einen Bademantel übergeworfen- triefend hinter ihm her.

„Dad", schrie Richard immer noch, sein Bein festhaltend, als er am Ende der Treppe saß, am Boden, das Gesicht voller Tränen. „Dad", seufzte er weiter und weinte bitterlich.

„Was ist passiert, Liebes?", fragte Liv und setzte sich auf den Boden neben Elliots Sohn.

„Mein Bein …. Liz hat mich die Treppe hinunter gestoßen", sagte er weinend, beinahe tobend.

„Habe ich gar nicht", protestierte das blonde Mädchen und stand im Türrahmen zur Küche. „Ich war schon unten, als du gestürzt bist."

„Streitet jetzt nicht. Lass mich einmal dein Bein ansehen", entgegnete Liv beinahe mütterlich und tastete das Bein ab. „Ich glaube", begann sie, nachdem das Kind mehrmals aufgeschrien hatte beim Abtasten, „wir müssen ins Spital, es ist gebrochen."

Als Elliot den Jungen hochheben wollte, um ihn zum Auto zu tragen, hatte er beinahe auf Olivia vergessen, die sich im Schlafzimmer schnell anzog. Dickie weinte bitterlich, schimpfte vor sich hin. Als er anfahren wollte, stürzte Olivia auf den Rücksitz neben den Jungen und ließ seinen Kopf an ihrer Brust liegen, er beruhigte sich allmählich.

Erst als sie im Spital ankamen, erkannte Elliot, dass Liv nicht nur sich selbst angezogen hatte sondern auch das schlafende Baby unter ihrem Mantel bei sich hatte. Eli bewegte nur seinen Kopf als Dickie in einen Rollwagen hob und ihn in die Notaufnahme schob. Langsamen Schrittes ging Liv ihnen hinterher, mittlerweile an das Gefühl gewohnt, in diesem Moment vergessen worden zu sein. Wieso hatte sie sich nur entschieden mitzufahren?

Schweren Schrittes, das Baby immer noch in seinem Tragetuch schlafend, betrat sie die Notaufnahme und konnte Elliot nirgendwo sehen. Allerdings hatten sie Kontakte, man kannte sie, zumindest in den meisten Spitälern, in Queens selten.

Sie schritt zur Krankenschwester, die in der Aufnahme saß und nannte ihren Namen und bat, zu Richard Stabler geschickt zu werden.

„Und wer sind sie?", fragte die älter aussehende Frau, etwas stärker gebaut mit großen, dicken Gläsern auf der Nase und die Haare zu einem strengen Knoten zusammengebunden.

„Ich bin seine Stiefmutter."

„Adoptiert?"

„Nein, bald verheiratet mit seinem Vater. Schauen sie Schwester Jane, sie kennen uns sicher, wir sind Detectives mit Special Crimes, Stabler und Benson."

„Zwei unterschiedliche Namen, also doch nicht verheiratet."

„Hm?"

„Sie sind nicht verheiratet, sie haben keinerlei Rechte."

„Aber …."

„Setzen sie sich dort hin oder gehen sie wieder zurück ins Auto, es ist ihnen überlassen. Wie auch immer sie es wollen, sie überschreiten diese Linie hier nicht."

Gereizt setzte sich Olivia in einen der Stühle im Wartebereich und schaukelte Eli weiter in den Schlaf.

Die Umgebung war steril, ein Obdachloser am anderen Ende dünstete den Alkoholkonsum einer ganzen Woche aus und Liv machte sich ernsthaft Gedanken um Elis Gesundheit in diesem Umfeld. Die Sessel waren grünlich-beige, der Boden gräulich. Die Uhr tickte laut. Zu laut. Und dann kam der Moment an dem Elliot zu weinen begann. Liv ahnte, was das Problem sein konnte. Hunger. Und sie hatte keine Wickeltasche mitgenommen. Für einige Zeit versuchte sie es mit dem Schnuller, doch Eli wollte ihn nicht. Tobte. Wurde rot. Wütend. Weinte. Mittlerweile starrte ein Teil der Wartendenden sie an, verlangten mit ihren Blicken, dass sie das Kind ruhig stelle. Aus purer Verzweiflung knöpfte sie die Bluse etwas auf, das Baby stets durch den Mantel abgeschirmt, und ließ ihn an ihrer Brust liegen. Sekunden, nachdem er Kontakt mit ihrer Haut aufgenommen hatte, verstummte das Baby.

„Was tust du?", hörte Olivia plötzlich eine Stimme über ihr. Sie musste wohl eingenickt sein. Es war Elliot und auf ihn musste diese Situation eigenartig wirken, sah es doch so aus, als würde sie das Baby stillen. Und davon war sie in Wahrheit weit entfernt.

„Warten", sagte sie und hob Elliot wieder in das Tragetuch zurück.

„Wieso bist du nicht zu uns gekommen?"

Vorsichtig ob sie ihre Hand und wackelte mit ihrem Ringfinger. „Wir sind nicht verheiratet, ich durfte nicht …"

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Es war aber Lizzis Schuld", protestierte Dickie am Esstisch sitzend, mit einer Cola in der Hand, als der Familienrat tagte.

„Wieso glaubst du dies?", fragte Maureen. „Du läufst ständig die Treppen hinunter und stolperst dabei. Lizzie war in der Küche bei mir."

„Sie war in der Küche", fragte Liv und blickte Dickie fragend an.

„Vielleicht …", gab er zu und wollte gerade aufstehen, als er sich wieder an seinen Gips erinnerte.

„Dann entschuldige dich bei deiner Schwester, dass du sie beschuldigt hast", forderte Elliot.

„Nein, sie war schuld, auch wenn sie mich nicht gestoßen hat."

„Und wie soll das gehen?"

Olivia stand auf und verließ den Tisch. Genervt von diesem ewigen sinnlosen Streit zwischen den Kindern, der nicht selten auf Nichtigkeiten baute und alle Beteiligten nur zur Verzweiflung trieben. Am Esstisch wurde heftig weiter diskutiert, inzwischen zog Liv ihren Schlafanzug an, wickelte Eli ein letztes Mal und legte sich schlafen.

„Du kannst nicht einfach aufstehen und gehen", flüsterte Elliot ihr ins Ohr, als er sich zu ihr legte.

„Es war eine sinnlose Diskussion", murmelte sie leise.

„Aber das sind die meisten Familienratsitzungen. Sie streiten und jeder von ihnen will Recht haben, daran musst du dich gewöhnen, so sind Kinder, Jugendliche nun einmal."

„Die Schwester hat mich nicht …."

„Hm…", sagte er und schmiegte sich an ihren Körper, um leise mit ihr weitersprechen zu können. „Nur noch ein paar wenige Tage Liv, dann ist alles offiziell und du wirst dieses Problem nicht mehr haben."

„Wir sind dann zwar verheiratet aber das heißt nicht, dass ich …"

„Doch, das heißt es. Du wirst am Tag unserer Hochzeit auch die Kinder adoptieren. Alex hat gesagt, dass wir die Zustimmung von Kathys Eltern dafür nicht benötigen."

„Wirklich?", fragte sie ihn und er antwortete nur mit einem Nicken, welches sie gegen ihren Hals drückend vernahm.

Dieser Schritt war einer, der sie für immer an die Kinder binden würde, egal wie lange Elliot und sie schlussendlich verheiratet sein würden. Für immer würde sie die Rolle der Stiefmutter inne haben und in genau diesem Moment fragte sie sich, ob sie überhaupt in der Lage sei, diese auch zu übernehmen, hatte sie zuvor niemals oder kaum mütterliche Gefühle wahrgenommen. Sie selten erlebt. Im Grunde war sie hier eine bessere Hausangestellte. Sie kochte, putze, wusch Kleidung und sorgte dafür – mit Elliots Hilfe – dass alle versorgt waren, bevor sie abends, nach einem langen Arbeitstag, erschöpft ins Bett fiel, um neben einem Mann aufzuwachen, der freundschaftliche Gefühle für sie hegte.

Inzwischen hatte Elliot sich auf den Rücken gedreht und war eingeschlafen als Olivia noch einmal aufstand um in die Küche hinunterzugehen. All diese Überlegungen in Sachen Adoption kosteten sie in diesem Nacht den Schlaf. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden fand sie auf dem Sofa ihre Ruhe, die Decke nur halb über sich gezogen, war sie im Endeffekt eingeschlafen.

Ende Kapitel 6


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel – 7

Alex saß bereits am Sonntag zum Frühstück am Familientisch und genoss es, von allen Stablers umgeben zu sein. Zudem studierte sie genau, wie sich die Kinder verhielten, wie sie mit Liv umgingen. Am Montag stand abermals ein Gerichtstermin an, ein Termin der es ihnen möglich machen sollte, diverse Sachen ins Laufen zu bringen. Cabot hatte zugestimmt, mit ihnen zu gehen und alle nur erdenklichen Mittel einzusetzen, damit sie die Kinder behalten könnten.

„Wieso bist du heute bei uns?", fragte Dickie unverhohlen, an einem Pfannkuchen nagend.

„Um mir deinen tollen Gips anzusehen", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, wissend, dass Elliot nicht wollte, dass die Kinder zu viel von der Vorbereitung auf den Prozesstag mitbekommen.

Der Junge strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

In der Nacht zuvor hatte Elliot den Streit noch bereinigt und Richard musste sich bei Lizzie entschuldigen, sie beschuldigt zu haben, an dem Unfall schuld zu sein. Seitdem diesem Moment benahm sich Dickie vorzüglich, legte seine besten Tischmanieren an den Tag, hatte Liv sogar gefragt, ob sie ein Glas Orangensaft wolle und es ihr eingeschenkt. Ein verändertes Kind. Für kurze Zeit wahrscheinlich nur.

Das neue Wohnzimmer erweckte einen ordentlicheren und saubereren Eindruck als das unausgemalte. Alexandra lobte die beiden Detectives für die gute Arbeit, die sie hier wohl geleistet hätten.

Die blonde, leger gekleidete Frau setzte sich mit ihrer Tasse Kaffee und einer Mappe Unterlagen in der Hand an den Couchtisch und begann ihnen diverse Punkte zu erklären, die Liv notierte.

„Wir werden morgen auf zwei Punkte eingehen. Die bevorstehende Hochzeit. Habt ihr ein Datum festgelegt? Wenn nicht, dann würde ich das kommende Wochenende vorschlagen. Ein Freund von mir ist Friedensrichter, aber ihr werdet wohl einen Priester haben wollen. Der Polizeisportverein hat eine nette große Halle, die ihr kostenlos haben könntet. Ihr müsstet mir nur sagen, welches Essen ihr wollt, darum kann ich mich kümmern. Die Kleider sind, also deines Liv und die der Mädchen, darum solltet ihr euch vielleicht am Montag nach dem Gerichtstermin kümmern. Die Kinder sollten so und so mitkommen, daher würde es auch nichts bringen, sie nachher zur Schule zu schicken."

„Wir wollen nichts Großes", sagte Liv schnell.

„Liv, du heiratest vorerst nur einmal und zum ersten Mal. Lass uns die Heirat realistisch halten. Wir laden unsere Freunde ein, das Wenige was wir an Familie haben."

„Es kostet uns einfach zu viel, El, und es ist nicht notwendig."

„Ich will das, Liv."

„Und es ist das Vernünftigste, wenn es echt aussehen soll."

In Folge diskutierten sie die Einzelheiten, kamen immer wieder auf die Kosten zurück. Das Geld war knapp, sie mussten die Schulen bezahlen und das Sommersemester hatte noch nicht begonnen. Der Verkauf von Olivias Wohnung war innerhalb weniger Tage vonstattengegangen und hatte ihnen einen kleinen Polster verschafft, auf der anderen Seite mussten sie das Haus vergrößern, zumindest ein Zimmer anbauen.

„Da die Ehe wieder angesprochen werden wird, wird der Anwalt von Kathys Eltern sicherlich wieder den Unfall ansprechen. Das letzte Mal waren sie nicht wirklich dazu gekommen."

Ihre Eltern waren schließlich erst am Tag vor der Beerdigung von einer karibischen Insel zurückgekommen und hatten zuvor auch nicht erfahren, dass ihre Tochter verstorben war. Elliot hatte Schuldgefühle verspürt, dass sie nicht ein letztes Mal mit ihr sprechen konnten, aber er hatte es auch nicht gekonnt. Als er im Spital ankam, hatte man ihm mitgeteilt, dass man sie bereits im Krankenwagen für Tod erklärt hatte. Es hatte keine Chance bestanden. Dass Eli überlebt hatte, war ein schieres Wunder gewesen. Liv hatte niemals über den Unfall gesprochen, niemals erzählt, wie es gewesen war, als sie starb. Immerhin war sie es gewesen, die den Sohn ihres Kollegen gehalten hatte, als die Mutter verstarb, die dabei war. Als einzige Zeugin, die er hatte. Die seine Kinder hatten.

„Sie werden dich vielleicht in den Zeugenstand rufen, Olivia, um die letzten Worte zu hören. All das kann passieren aber muss nicht."

Olivias Gesichtsausdruck ließ Elliot erschauern. Immerhin war es ein Fakt, dass niemand je diese Szene von ihr verlangt hatte, sie wieder zu erleben, sie noch einmal durchzuspielen. Mittels eines Nickens hatte sie ihnen kundgetan, dass sie verstanden hatte.

„Wie funktioniert es zwischen den Kindern und dir, Olivia?"

„Wunderbar, wieso fragst du?", hackte Liv nach, leicht verwundert.

„Weil sie dich das auch fragen werden, bei der Befragung, und du ehrlich antworten musst. Gibt es Probleme?"

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille im Zimmer, bevor aus dem Kellergeschoß laut Musik zu ertönen begann. Olivia ließ sich davon aber nicht abbringen, sondern starrte weiter, unbeirrt in ihren Kaffeebecher.

„Ich lasse euch einen Moment alleine und versuche die Musik …", ohne den Satz zu vollenden stand Elliot auf und ging aus dem Raum, wissend, dass es für Liv nicht leicht war über ihre Gefühle zu sprechen, besonders in seiner Gegenwart.

„Also?", hackte Alexandra noch einmal nach.

„Es ist nicht alles so einfach wie es aussieht. Oberflächlich herrscht im Moment Ruhe, im Moment. Kathleen hat einmal kurz ihrer Trauer freien Lauf gelassen, ist fast zusammengebrochen, seitdem klappt es etwas besser." Und so erzählte sie ihr von einigen Vorfällen der letzten Wochen. „Alles wäre bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt einfacher, wenn ich sie bereits adoptiert hätte, aber dann bin ich für immer an sie gebunden und sie an mich und wenn wir uns dann wieder scheiden … Ich möchte gar nicht daran denken, wie es dann den Kindern gehen könnte, sie würden all das nicht verstehen. Und ich wäre trotzdem ihre Mutter. Ich weiß nicht, ob das richtig ist, Alex."

„Es ist der einzig richtige Schritt und warte deine Ehe erst einmal ab, vielleicht ist es ja nicht so schlimm, wie du es dir vorstellst."

Liv lachte kurz. „Ich stelle es mir nicht schlimm vor. Es ist nur, dass wir natürlich nicht aus den Gründen heiraten, aus denen man heiraten sollte und was ist, wenn Elliot sich verliebt…?`"

„Und wie steht es mit Maureen? Lizzie? Dickie? Eli?"

„Elizabeth ist relativ anhänglich in den letzten Wochen. Sie weint zwar nicht, aber sobald ich am Nachmittag oder Abend einmal auf der Couch sitze, sucht sie nach Nähe. Sie spricht nicht darüber, wieso sie etwas macht. Aber es fühlt sich gut an, das muss ich dazu sagen. Bei Mo ist alles etwas komplexer. Sie gibt sich so, als würde alles an ihr abprallen, doch in Wahrheit bringt sie zunehmend etwas Distanz zwischen sich und mich. Sie ist die Älteste und kennt natürlich all die Sachen, die ihre Mutter einst über mich gesagt hat. Sie hat sie auch verstanden. Mo verhält sich im Normalfall ruhig, versucht zu schlichten aber im Grunde, im Grunde ist sie es auch, die versucht ein Mutterersatz zu sein. Dickie ist ein Starrkopf wie Elliot. Wenn er nicht bekommt, was er will, dann wird es laut."

Alexandra lächelte ihr zu, sich Notizen machend. „Und wie geht es mit Eli?"

Die dunkelhaarige Polizistin erzählte, dass er endlich durchschliefe, da es eine kurze Zeit gegeben habe, in der der wieder aufgewacht war. Dass es Fortschritte machte, mit diversen Sachen gerne spielte und begann die ersten Geräusche zu machen, wenn bestimmte Leute in seiner Nähe waren. Zudem entwickelte er eine Vorliebe für die ersten richtigen breihaltigen Nahrungsmittel, vorzugsweise Brei aus Karotten und Brokkoli.

Alex erkannte, dass sie die Angewohnheiten und Macken der Kinder gut zu kennen schien und sich teilweise auch mehr mit ihnen beschäftigte als Elliot selbst. Aus diversen Gründen hatten sie sich dafür entschieden, dass Olivia weniger Arbeiten würde, zumeist wegen Eli und seiner Vorliebe für die die Frau, die er als seine Mutter anerkannt hatte. Zudem war sie für den Einkauf und die Wäsche zuständig, wobei allerdings Kathie und Mo eine wichtige Rolle spielten, da sie für das Einsammeln und Sortieren zuständig waren. Es war ein Plan den einst Kathy aufgestellt hatte, um sie während der Schwangerschaft mit Eli zu entlasten.

„Und mit Elliot? Wie ist es in der Arbeit, wie gehen andere damit um?"

„Im Moment funktioniert es. Er bringt ab und an etwas nachhause und dann arbeiten wir gemeinsam am Abend daran, die großen Fälle bearbeiten wir alle zusammen, ansonsten arbeitet er manchmal auch mit Fin zusammen, aber selten. Seitdem wir allen gesagt haben, dass wir ein Paar wären, werden wir nicht mehr ständig beobachtet. Elliot verhält sich so dominant wie immer, ist nicht davon abzubringen, dass es nicht notwendig ist, den großen, starken Mann zu mimen."

„Und Berührungen …"

„Kaum. Ab und an nimmt er meine Hand oder eine ähnliche Kleinigkeit aber nicht mehr."

„Das ist nicht besonders viel."

„Er ist frischer Witwer, Alex, es fällt ihm schwer. Abgesehen davon haben wir dem Captain versprechen müssen unsere Beziehung aus dem Revier rauszuhalten. Das machen wir somit auch."

Sie nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und schaute dann zu Alex hinüber. „Und bevor du fragst, wir schlafen in einem Bett und nichts ist passiert. Ab und an spüre ich seinen Atem auf meinem Hals oder eine Hand auf meinem Bauch aber sobald ich aufwache liegt er starr auf seiner Seite, schläft."

Im Weiteren diskutierten sie ein paar Punkte, die außerdem angesprochen werden konnten, zum Beispiel, ob Elliot Kathy jemals betrogen habe, da die Verlobung so rasch nach dem Tod der Ehefrau erfolgt, und für sehr viele Bekannte äußerst überraschend gekommen war.

„Vor Gericht müsst ihr besser sein und bei der Hochzeit auch, überzeugender. Im Moment, wenn ich euch beobachte, ist es, als würden zwei gute Freunde eine Familie hüten, babysitten, nur dass die Kinder zu einem der Sitter Papa sagen. Ihr wisst, dass ihr rein rechtlich, sofern das alles auffliegt, große Probleme habt, es immerhin eine Art von Scheinehe ist, die ich hier unterstütze. Die ich initialisiert habe."

„Ich werde mit Elliot reden, wir werden uns etwas überlegen, aber für ihn wird es sicherlich nicht einfach werden."

„Gut, morgen vor Gericht, werden sie hauptsächlich dich befragen, da du der Neuzugang bist, familiär gesehen, vielleicht noch eines der Kinder, am ehesten Maureen oder Kathleen. Ich werde nachher noch mit beiden sprechen, sie etwas darauf vorbereiten. Aber Liv, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich glaube nicht, dass irgendetwas passieren wird. Der Richter wird euch vielleicht ein paar Aufgabestellungen geben, Therapie verordnen oder Ähnliches. Hab keine Angst."

Zu gut kannte die blonde Staatsanwältin die Frau, mit der sie regelmäßig zusammenarbeitete, ihren Blick konnte sie deuten, eine Gestik interpretieren.

Am Abend, als Olivia in ihrem Nachgewand im Bett saß, zeigte sie Elliot die Notizen, die sie Alex ihr gegeben hatte, Tipps bezüglich ihres Verhaltens vor Gericht und in der Öffentlichkeit.

„El, es sind Vorschläge, wenn dir etwas davon unangenehm ist, musst du es nicht machen, wir es nicht machen. Alex glaubt, dass man uns das Paar nicht abnimmt."

„Wieso?"

Sorgfältig und langsam, genau auf ihre Worte achtend, versuchte Liv ihm anhand von einigen Beispielen zu erklären, dass sich ihr Verhalten nicht geändert habe, seitdem sie die Verlobung verkündet hatten, im Gegensatz, sie wurden in der Öffentlichkeit weniger zusammen gesehen und gingen noch kollegialer, freundschaftlicher mitsammen um. Streitigkeiten hatte es bereits lange keine gegeben und normalerweise flogen in regelmäßigen Abständen heftige Worte durch das Büro, im Spindbereich oder sie verschwanden für eine halbe Stunde am Dach.

Elliot war im Zimmer auf und ab gegangen, hatte sich schließlich neben Olivia ins Bett gesetzt und sie in seine Arme geschlossen.

„Ich werde alles machen, alles was du von mir verlangst", murmelte er müde in ihr Ohr.

„Verlangen werde ich nie etwa von dir, Elliot."

„Aber du hast …"

„Wir müssen uns überlegen, wie wir vorgehen wollen."

Olivia war an seine Brust gedrückt und er ließ sie auch nicht wieder wegrutschen. „Du wirst morgen einen Ring tragen, ich habe bereits einen besorgt, es war bisher nur nie der richtige Zeitpunkt vorhanden. Er ist alt, ein Ring den mir einst meine Mutter angeboten hatte, ich wollte ihn damals aber nicht haben." Mit der freien Hand griff Elliot in seine Nachtkästchen Schublade und entnahm ihr eine samtene Box. „Hier, mach sie auf", sagte er sanft und Livs Augen wurden groß, als sie den Jugendstilring sah, der sicherlich schon länger in seiner Familie weitergegeben wurde. „Mein Großvater hatte ihn einst meiner Großmutter geschenkt, kurz nachdem sie nach Amerika gekommen waren. Es ist nichts besonders Wertvolles, aber er hat einen Wert, für mich." So steckte Elliot ihr den Ring an den Finger, küsste sie auf die Stirn und in dieser so freundschaftlichen und doch innigen Position schliefen sie ein.

+++Ende Kapitel 7 +++


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel – 8

Es war ein nebeliger kalter Tag, als die ganze Sippe aufwachte. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war das Haus zum Leben erwacht, es war laut und man hörte Elis schrilles Weinen durch das ganze Haus.

„Holt ihn jemand", bat Liv die älteren Mädchen, als sie Liz die Haare flocht. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen einige Übung darin bekommen, zuvor war es etwas Unbekanntes für sie. Sie hatte sich selbst die Haare als Mädchen geflochten, aber sie jemand anderem zu flechten war eine ganz andere Sache.

Am Abend zuvor hatten sie sich nicht mehr einigen können, wie sie sich im Gericht verhalten sollten. Sie hatten sich einfach nicht einigen können, was zu viel und was zu wenig sein würde. Aber sie waren sich bewusst, dass sie in der Öffentlichkeit und der Gegenwart der Kinder mehr Zuneigung zeigen mussten.

Außerdem war sie zeitig aufgestanden, hatte die Poloshirts und Blusen gebügelt, Elliots Hemd und ihr mittelblaues Kostüm hergerichtet. Der Tag hatte für alle erst begonnen und doch war sie bereits müde, vielleicht war es die Nervosität, die sie in der Nacht nicht richtig hatte schlafen lassen. Auch Elliot hatte kaum Ruhe gefunden, sie hatte bemerkt, wie er sich immer wieder gedreht und gewendet hatte.

Nun standen sie alle im Vorraum, alle in dunklen Hosen – auch die Mädchen, sie hatten sich geweigert, Röcke zu tragen – Elliot im schwarzen Anzug mit einer gestreiften Krawatte. Sie hatte sich für ein weißes Top unter dem Kostüm entschieden und den Kindern die frei Wahl gelassen, zumeist waren sie auch in Blautönen gehalten und Eli hatte man in einen dunkelblauen Strampler gesteckt, ihm eine Haube aufgesetzt und eine Weste angezogen und nun schlafend in Olivias Arm liegend, sah er entzückend aus.

„Bitte eintreten"; verlautbarte der Gerichtsbote und schaffte Kathys Familie und Liv, Elliot und die Kinder in den Gerichtssaal. Alle nahmen ihre Plätze ein und der Richter eröffnete die Verhandlung.

Diverse Anträge wurden eingebracht, diskutiert und es kam zu einigen heftigen Wortgefechten zwischen dem den Anwälten der Malones und Alex, die meist zu Alexs Gunsten ausgingen, auch wenn der andere Anwalt sicherlich der besser bezahlte war.

„Ms Benson", rief der Richter sie auf, um sich in den Zeugenstand zu begeben. Sie wollte Eli Elliot geben, doch dieser begann sofort zu weinen. Alex bat den Richter, Liv zu erlaubten, den Kleinen zu halten, auch während sie befragt wurde. Sofort hatte er seine Augen wieder geschlossen, als sie platzgenommen hatte.

Der Anwalt der Malones, Micael Quinn, durfte mit der Befragung beginnen.

„Wieso glauben sie, dass es besser wäre, wenn die Kinder bei Mr. Stabler verweilen würden, Ms. Benson?", fragte er und bewegte sich nicht einmal annähernd von seinem Platz.

„Elliot ist ein großartiger Vater und die Kinder haben bereits ihre Mutter verloren, daher bin ich der Meinung, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie bei ihm bleiben würden. Zudem kann er ihnen alles Notwendige bieten."

„Sie leben nun unter einem Dach mit ihm und den Kindern, werden ihn wohl bald heiraten, wie stellen sie sich die Zukunft vor?", fragte er und brachte damit Liv etwas aufs Glatteis.

Kurz war Olivia und überlegte.

„Bitte antworten sie, Ms. Benson", forderte der Richter sie auf.

„ich stelle mir vor, dass die Kinder ein College besuchen, interessante Berufe erlernen."

„Und was stellen sie sich für sich vor?"

„Wie meinen sie das?", fragte Olivia nach, unwissend, was sie antworten solle.

„Werden sie ihren Job aufgeben?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht vor."

„Werden sie die Kinder adoptieren?"

„Ja."

„Haben sie vor weitere Kinder mit Mr. Stabler zu bekommen?", fragte er rasch, ohne ihr viel Chance zu geben, zu überlegen, welche Frage die nächste sein könnte.

„Wir wissen nicht, was die Zukunft bringen wird."

„Ich habe gefragt, ob sie es vorhaben."

„Und ich habe geantwortet."

„Nein, sie haben mir nicht geantwortet, sie sind mir ausgewichen."

Liv versuchte mit Alex Blickkontakt herzustellen, aber diese Sprach gerade mit Elliot, der etwas nervös auf seinem Sessel hin und her rutschte.

„Vielleicht. Wir haben darüber noch nicht gesprochen", sie erinnerte sich, während sie dies sagte an Kathys Worte, Elliot war gegen Verhütungsmittel. „Da wir als Eheleute aber nicht verhüten werden, könnte es passieren."

„Nicht verhüten?", fragte er Anwalt nach und blickte die Malones an.

„Ja, es ist ein Teil des katholischen Glaubens. Das einzige erlaubte Verhütungsmittel ist Abstinenz und ich vermute, dass wir dieses nicht nützen werden." Nervös strich sie Eli über den Kopf, das Baby schlief zufrieden in ihrem Arm.

„Und sie sind Katholikin?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich, aber wenn wir heiraten, dann nehme ich auch seinen Glauben an und somit gelten für mich dieselben Grundregeln."

Elliot war etwas verwundert über ihre Wortwahl, niemals wollte er sie dazu überzeugen, ihre Lebenseinstellung dermaßen zu ändern, plötzlich ein gläubiger Mensch zu werden. Aber vielleicht war es alles nur Show. Sie würde mit ihnen nun in die Kirche gehen müssen, um den Schein zu wahren. Zu Sex würde es so und so nicht kommen, niemals würde sie dieses Abkommen so weit kommen lassen. Niemals würde sie darauf eingehen. Wieso auch? Wenn sie sich trennen, könnte sie immerhin auf eine Annullierung plädieren, da die Ehe niemals vollzogen wurde.

„Und das ist so einfach für sie?", fragte der Anwalt nach.

„Wenn man sich auf einen Menschen einlässt, ist dies kein Akt, den man von so einfach begehen sollte. Als Elliot mich fragte, ob ich seine Frau werden wolle, wusste ich genau, welche Werte für ihn wichtig sind, auf was er besonders viel Wert legt. Und dies ist einer der Punkte. Ich muss nicht allem zustimmen, aber ich bin nun fast ein Elternteil und wir werden nicht konträre Wege gehen."

Wortlos setzte er sich hin und Alex kam nun zum Zug. Sie stellte ausgemachte Fragen zu den Kindern, ihrer Beziehung und ihrem Beruf, nichts tiefschürfendes und doch offenbarte Olivia einige Kleinigkeiten, die Elliot nicht bewusst waren, zum Beispiel, dass sie genau wusste, wann welche Kind so war und mit wem es seine Freizeit verbrachte, welche Kurse wer vorhatte, im kommenden Semester zu belegen und dass Dickie sich wünschte, im Sommer auf ein Pfadfinder-Camp mitzufahren, sie sich aber noch nicht sicher waren, ob sie es sich leisten können würden.

Nachdem auch Elliot befragt wurde, ihm wurden etwas indiskretere Fragen gestellt zu ihrer Beziehung und wie weit und lange diese bereits zurückreiche. Elliot merkte, dass es Olivia nicht recht war, dass er darüber sprach, sie war einige Male rot geworden.

„Seit wann, würden sie sagen, lieben sie Olivia Benson?", fragte der gegnerische Anwalt und plötzlich verstummte der ganze Saal. Nach einer kurzen Pause antwortete Elliot.

„So genau kann ich das nicht sagen, vier Jahre vielleicht?"

„Aber in dieser Zeit waren sie noch verheiratet mit ihrer Frau."

„Da muss ich ihnen zustimmen."

„Wann kam es zum ersten sexuellen Kontakt zwischen ihnen und Ms. Benson?"

„Einspruch", schrie Alex laut. „Müssen die Kinder dies mit anhören?"

Der Richter stimmte dem Einspruch zu und schickte die Kinder aus dem Saal, Munch stellte sich freiwillig zur Verfügung auf sie außerhalb aufzupassen.

„Zum ersten sexuellen Kontakt zwischen uns kam es erst nach Kathys Tod, niemals zuvor."

„Sie wissen, dass sie hier unter Eid stehen?"

„Ich muss nicht lügen, dies ist die Wahrheit, Sir. Ich weiß, was es bedeutet, verheiratet zu sein."

Und in dieser Art und Weise ging das Verhör weiter. Immer wieder schoben Kathys Eltern dem Anwalt Fragen zu, die er stellen sollte, eine unangenehmer als die andere. Die meisten spielten auf diverse Geburtstage an, an denen er arbeiten musste. Immer wieder wurden auch Fragen an Olivia gestellt und es stellte sich schließlich heraus, dass sie die Familie sehr gut kannte, die meisten Geschenke in den letzten Jahren besorgt hatte, weil er nicht dazugekommen war oder nicht wusste, was man Mädchen in diesem Alter schenken sollte.

Als sie den Saal verlassen durften, der Richter hatte eine Mittagspause einberufen, war Olivia nervlich am Ende. Sie war sich der ganzen Sache doch nicht mehr so sicher wie zuvor.

Alex Cabot zog sie zur Seite und hinter eine nicht verschlossene Türe, sie schien zu wissen, dass es ein leeres Büro war und führte Liv zu einer Couch. Eli schlief im Kinderwagen, den Maureen geschoben hatte.

„Beruhig dich, Liv. Das geht gut, ich weiß es."

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein? Er hat quasi zugegeben, dass wir eine Beziehung begonnen hätten, wäre sie nicht mit Eli schwanger geworden."

„Und? Es ist nicht passiert und das ist der wichtige Punkt, den haben wir mehrmals unterstrichen."

„Trotzdem … und dann die Sache mit Maureens Schulverweis vor einigen Jahren …."

„Hast du erwartet, dass sie all die alten Sachen nicht ausgraben werden? Das war selbstverständlich. Das Übel eines Prozesses und bei all den angeführten Vergehen der Kinder handelt es sich, um die leicht zugänglichen Sachen. Immerhin wurde nichts über Bernadette gesagt, dies hat mich etwas gewundert."

Liv nickte nur, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht.

„Es wird gutgehen, Liv, ich verspreche es dir. Ich bin lang genug im Geschäft, um zu wissen, wann es gut geht und wann nicht."

„Hoffentlich", stöhnte sie leise.

Der Gerichtsdiener ließ alle aufstehen, als der Richter den Raum nach der Pause betrat, um das Urteil zu verkünden.

„Als Richter bin in der Ansicht, dass es das Vernünftigste ist, wenn die Kinder bei ihrem Vater und seiner baldigen Frau verbleiben. Sie haben bereits eine Mutter verloren und es wäre ein furchtbarer Akt, ihnen den Vater auch noch zu nehmen. Die Familie Malone hat das Recht, die Kinder einmal in der Woche zum Abendessen auszuführen, keine Übernachtungen. Der jüngste Sohn Eli ist aus dieser Regelung ausgenommen, er soll möglichst viel Zeit mit seinem Vater verbringen und Olivia Benson, seiner Bezugsperson. Abgesehen davon wird den Großeltern gestattet, in den Sommerferien eine Woche mit den Kindern zu verbringen, allerdings wird das Land nicht verlassen. Die Pässe werden während dieser Zeit bei Gericht abgegeben."

Elliot hörte die leisen Proteste von den Malones. Natürlich waren sie mit dieser Regelung nicht einverstanden, aber dies konnte man auch nicht erwarten, immerhin hatten sie gehofft, die Enkelkinder bei sich aufziehen zu können. Elliot schätzte die Lage nun so ein, dass sie ein herzlich geringes Interesse an der Besuchsregelung zeigen würden, da sie nicht ihren Vorstellungen entsprach. Im Grunde sollte immer alles ihren Vorstellungen entsprechen um akzeptiert zu werden. Kathy hatte niemals ein leichtes Leben mit ihnen gehabt, das wusste Elliot, und lange Zeit hatte man ihm nicht verziehen, dass er sie geschwängert hatte, obwohl Bernadette damals darauf bestand, dass sie anerkannten, dass zur Entstehung eines Kindes immer zwei Personen gehören würden und ihre Tochter somit Mitschuld tragen würde.

Doch änderte dies nichts an dem Verhältnis zwischen Kathy und den Malones. Niemals waren die beiden Familien mitsammen warm geworden. Zu Taufen und Geburtstagen hatten sie meistens Geschenke geschickt oder einen relativ hohen Geldbetrag, selten hatten sie sie besucht, da ein Haus in Queens unter Kathys Würde war – in ihren Augen.

Eigentlich wollten sie den Sieg mit den Kindern bei einer großen Familienpizza feiern, aber weder Liv noch Elliot fühlten sich nach all den Offenbarungen danach.

Ende Kapitel 8


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

_Eigentlich wollten sie den Sieg mit den Kindern bei einer großen Familienpizza feiern, aber weder LIv noch Elliot fühlten sich nach all den Offenbarungen danach. _

Als sie zuhause ankamen, war es gerade Nachmittag geworden, Eli quengelte etwas und Dick erbarmte sich, ihn zu füttern.

„Kannst du dich um ihn etwas kümmern, Dickie? Ich möchte kurz mit Liv etwas besprechen." Der Junge nickte nur zustimmend und Elliot griff die dunkelhaarige am Oberarm und zog sie mit sich ins gemeinsame Schlafzimmer. Sie wusste nicht, was ihr gerade geschah oder was er von ihr wollte.

Endlich im Schlafzimmer angekommen, schloss er hinter sich die Türe und stellte sich in den Raum, während Liv sich aufs Bett setzte.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Elliot.

„Ich muss nachdenken, es war heute alles etwas viel." Ihre Stimme war leise.

„Wir haben im Moment keine Zeit dafür. Liv, es für uns beide heute viel und wir können über alles sprechen, wenn die Kinder im Bett sind, aber jetzt gehen sie und ihr Befinden vor. Glaubst du denn nicht, dass es für sie auch viele Sachen offenbart hat, die sie niemals hätten hören sollen?"

„Gib mir fünf Minuten, ich komme dann runter", bat die junge Polizistin und streifte die Schuhe ab, legte sich aufs Bett und schloss die Augen. Dann höre sie die Türe, die sich abermals schloss.

Noch einmal ließ sie den ganzen Tag Revue passieren, all das Gesagte noch einmal durch ihren Kopf gehen. Es wurden Sachen vor Gericht gesagt, über Liebkosungen gesprochen und die weitere Zukunft. Sachen, die sie selbst noch nicht angedacht hatte, eigentlich gedanklich weite davon entfernt war.

Nach wenigen Minuten wusch sie sich das Gesicht und ging die Stiegen wieder hinab, spielte die gute Zuhörerin. Die Kinder sprachen von diversen anderen Sachen, das Gericht kam überhaupt nie zur Sprache.

Als sie Dickie zudeckte, sagte der Junge plötzlich. „Wirst du uns wirklich adoptieren?"

„Wieso fragst du das, ein Lieber?"

„Großmutter hat davon gesprochen, als sie aus dem Saal gekommen ist."

„Hm …" Er blickte sie fragend an. „Wenn ihr das wollt."

„Möchtest du ein Bier?", fragte Elliot, als er sah, dass sie die Treppe wieder hinab kam. Alle Kinder waren nun im Bett und würden hoffentlich rasch den heutigen Tag verarbeiten. Manchmal war es angeblich für Kinder einfacher als für Erwachsene. Olivia trug nun Jogginghosen und einen weiten blauen Pullover, sie hatte es sich bequem gemacht und am liebsten würde sie nun einfach den Fernseher einschalten und sich von irgendeiner leicht unterhaltenden Sendung in den Schlaf wiegen lassen, aber diese Tage gehörten der Vergangenheit an, an denen so etwas möglich war. Sie hatten im Schlafzimmer keinen Fernseher und auf der Couch einzuschlafen stand außer Frage, was würden die Kinder denken?

„Bitte", antwortete sie und begann Wasser ins Spülbecken einzulassen, um mit dem Abwasch zu beginnen. Ein einfaches Hinsetzen und Füße hochlegen gab es nun nicht mehr.

„Lass das Geschirr, Liv, ich mache das in der Früh."

„Hilf lieber abtrocknen, dann sind wir viel schneller fertig", entgegnete die dunkelhaarige Frau und warf ihm das Geschirrtuch zu. Der wahre Grund war, dass sie ihm so nicht in die Augen sehen musste, während das Gespräch über den heutigen Tag begann.

„Olivia … wegen heute … ich meine, was ich im Gericht gesagt habe …", begann Elliot nervös.

„Lass es Elliot. Es wurde heute viel gesagt, was nicht so gemeint war."

„Nein, das wollte ich nicht sagen."

„El …"

„Warte …. Wir sind bald verheiratet und irgendwann einmal wird der Tag kommen, an dem du dich fragst, was du alles versäumst, wirst dir jemanden suchen, der …"

„Der was, Elliot? Auf was möchtest du hinaus? Jemand der mich befriedigt?", ihre Stimme hob sich, wurde laute rund man bemerkte, dass sie allmählich aggressiver wurde.

„Wieso regst du dich jetzt auf, Liv? Du bist ein sexueller Mensch, bist zuvor viel ausgegangen. Irgendwann wirst du …"

„Ich bin also eine Schlampe?", warf sie ihm an den Kopf und schleuderte den Schwamm ins Wasser, dieses spritzte über die ganze Arbeitsplatte. „Das willst du sagen? Oder was soll das bedeuten? …. Nein, ich will es gar nicht wissen, Elliot. … Gute Nacht!", schrie sie ihm an den Kopf, ließ das Spülwasser mit dem Geschirr hinter sich und rannte die Stiegen hinauf. In diesem Moment war es ihr egal, ob sie Kinder aufweckte, ob Eli schreien würde oder nicht. Wie konnte er so etwas andeuten? Als sie nun im Bett lag, mit offenen Augen, denn Schlaf fand sie keinen, fragte sie sich, ob er es wirklich so gemeint, wie sie es verstanden hatte.

Irgendwann öffnete sich die Türe, Elliot trat ein, verschwand im Badezimmer und kurz danach bewegte sich das Bett. Liv stellte sich schlafend, auch als Elliot sich an sie kuschelte, mit seine Fingern über ihr Gesicht strich und etwas murmelte, das sie nicht verstand.

Als sie hochgestürmt war, fragte er sich, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Elliot stand da, wusch das Geschirr fertig ab und stellte sich selbst nun die Frage, was er überhaupt gesagt hatte. Eigentlich hätte es ein Freibrief sein sollen, den er ihr geben wollte. Sie würden dann zwar verheiratet sein, allerdings hätte er keinerlei Erwartungen, die er an sie stellen würde. Jahre lang hat Sex keine Rolle in seiner Ehe gespielt, meist war es so gewesen, dass Kathy schwanger wurde, sobald sie einmal mitsammen geschlafen hatten, daher hatten sie dies eingestellt. Befriedigung war etwas Manuelles geworden, unter der Dusche, in der Badewanne. Ab und an auch neben seiner Frau im Bett, meist an andere Frauen denkend.

Und nun, was hätte er nach dem heutigen Tag im Gericht Olivia sagen sollen? Dass er sich Sex mit ihr erwarte, sobald sie verheiratet wären? Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, gar nichts zu sagen, das Thema niemals anzuschneiden, bis es irgendwann einmal so weit kommen würde.

In dem Moment, in dem er die Türe öffnete, bereute er wahrhaftig, was er gesagt hatte. Im Bett legte er sich nahe an sie, schmiegte sich an ihre Seite, wollte all ihren Geruch aufsaugen. Am liebsten hätte er ihr mitgeteilt, dass er sie niemals zu jemand anderen gehen lassen wolle, auch wenn es ihm nicht zustand.

Als er sie nun berührte, merkte er, wie sanft ihre Haut war. Gerne hätte er jetzt ….

Auch als er ihren Arm so legte, dass er ihn als Kopfpolster nutzen konnte, ließ Liv Elliot nicht merken, dass sie die ganze Zeit wach war. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, den linken Arm unter der Decke auf ihren Bauch und malte für kurze Zeit Kreise mit dem Daumen.

Wie konnte man ihm nur böse sein? Es war eigentlich nicht möglich.

_Eine Woche später_

Maureen und Kathleen saßen gemeinsam auf dem Bett und versuchten eine Lösung für ihr Problem zu finden. Bisher war immer ihre Mutter für den Kauf von Hygieneartikel zuständig gewesen und es war ihnen peinlich, diese selbst zu kaufen. Abgesehen davon hatte Kathleen zu ersten Mal ihre Menstruation bekommen und sehnte sich nun sehr nach ihrer Mutter und deren Zuspruch.

„Sprich doch mit Liv", schlug Maureen vor. „Sie versteht dich sicherlich, eher als Dad. Ihm wäre das nur peinlich. Du weißt ja, wie er reagiert, wenn man über so etwas spricht."

Gemeinsam kicherten sie.

„Was ist so lustig, Mädchen?", fragte Liv, die gerade mit der zusammengelegten Wäsche ins Zimmer kam. Das Lachen war verstummt.

„Liv …", begann Maureen unsicher. „Kannst du dich kurz zu uns setzen?"

Unsicher erklärte Kathleen ihr Problem und Liv, anfänglich unsicher, schloss sie in ihre Arme und gratulierte dem Mädchen, nun eine Frau zu sein. Sie versprach mit beiden am Wochenende etwas zu unternehmen. Etwas Besonders – etwas, das Olivia sich gewünscht hätte, dass ihre Mutter mit ihr gemacht hätte.

Ihre Mutter hatte ihr damals einen Coupon für ermäßigte Binden auf den Tisch gelegt und erklärt, dass sie sich diese kaufen solle. Das war alles gewesen, was sie erfahren hatte. Erst durch ihre Freundinnen und in der Schule wurde sie allmählich aufklärt, kleinweise. Lange Zeit hatte Olivia sich nicht wohl in ihrem Körper gefühlt. Sie hatte zu den Mädchen gehört, die als erste einen BH trugen und hätten tragen sollen, hätte sich jemand darum gekümmert.

„Wenn du eine Frage hast, was auch immer es ist Kathleen, du kannst immer zu mir kommen. Das gilt natürlich für dich auch Maureen", sagte sie sanft, strich den Mädchen über das Haar, küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Besorgst du die Sachen?", fragte die ältere der beiden unsicher.

„Natürlich. Es braucht euch aber nicht peinlich zu sein, Tampons und Binden zu kaufen ist normal."

„Mom hat immer gesagt ….", begann Maureen zu sagen und Kathleen stoppte sie.

„Für Mom war es nicht normal. Überlege einmal, wie sie damit umging." Und dies musste sich die 16-Jährige von ihrer jüngeren Schwester sagen lassen.

Als Olivia am Nachmittag einkaufen ging, besorgte sie alle notwendigen Artikel und etwas mehr, um ihnen die unterschiedlichen Möglichkeiten zu offenbaren. Sie hatte alles in der braunen Papiertüte belassen und auf den Küchentresen gestellt, um nach dem Abendessen mit den Mädchen zu sprechen.

„Lass das dort stehen", bat Olivia Elliot, als er begann diverse Einkäufe wegzuräumen.

„Du hast Geheimnisse vor mir?"

„Nein", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, „natürlich nicht." Und sie hatte ihren Mund noch nicht einmal geschlossen, öffnete er das Sackerl und blickte hinein, dann richtete er seine Augen auf Olivia und sie zuckte nur mit den Schulter.

„So viel?", fragte Elliot und es machte den Eindruck, als würde er mit den Augen in Inhalt genau studieren.

„Ich hatte heute mit dienen Mädchen ein Gespräch und sie haben mich gebeten, ihnen die notwendigen Sachen zu kaufen."

„Mädchen?", fragte Elliot verwundert und rollte das Papier wieder hinunter.

„Ja, Elliot, Mädchen. Kathleen ist bereits vierzehn, also wurde es quasi Zeit, dass auch sie ihre Tage bekommt. Du lebst mit so vielen Frauen unter einem Dach und kennst sie so wenig!" Das Lachen konnte sich die dunkelhaarige Frau nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Ich kenne dich sehr gut."

„Tust du nicht!", entgegnete sie und warf ihm ein Geschirrtuch, das am Tisch gelegen hatte, an den Kopf.

„Wenn du wüsstest! Ich weiß genau, wie du deinen Kaffee trinkst, wie du am liebsten deine Pizza isst und wann du deine Tage bekommst. Ich kenne deinen Zyklus in- und auswendig."

Olivia verstummte. Sie wusste nicht recht, wie sie mit dieser Offenbarung umgehen sollte. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Wir arbeiten schon so lange zusammen, ich habe dich im Laufe der Jahre genau studiert. Hast du denn etwa geglaubt, dass mir so etwas nicht auffällt? Irgendwann einmal, war ich sogar dabei, wie du Tampons gekauft hast, ich könnte dir wahrscheinlich sogar die Marke sagen."

„Du machst dich gerade lächerlich, Elliot, wirklich lächerlich."

„Das denkst du über mich? Lass mich überlegen …. Du bekommst in zwei bis drei Tagen deine Tage, Liv. Woher ich das weiß? Du trägst weitere Kleidung, weil du dich zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer etwas aufgedunsen fühlst, du trinkst dann meist keine Milch oder nur lactosefreie." Kurz hielt Elliot inne. „Du trägst auch andere Unterwäsche zu diesem Zeitpunkt, keine Spitze, nur Baumwolle."

Olivias Gesicht wurde rot, tiefrot. Es war ihr mehr als nur peinlich, aus seinem Mund diese Analyse zu hören – die auch noch zutraf. War sie so durchschaubar?

Ende Kapitel 9


End file.
